


Sealed With A Kiss

by demon_scribe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gentle Sex, Groping, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Obsession, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, somewhat romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_scribe/pseuds/demon_scribe
Summary: A hero would sacrifice you to save the world, a villain would sacrifice the world to save you.What happens when two hunters, destined to be rivals, defeat all the odds put in their way?________________________________Some of the dialogue was created by _hisokatz_ on tiktok, and I was granted their permission to use it in my writing.P.S: sorry if there are any inaccuracies.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Since the days of the hunter exam, your life has been nothing short of every hunter's worst nightmare. Being used for ransom, kidnapped, targeted by stalkers and assassins alike. If you hadn’t lived through it, you’d think it sounds like an old children's tale, but you _did _live through it, and the horrors didn’t begin until after you got your license.__

__The exam itself was pretty easy, up until the end. You flew through the first four phases with almost flying colors. Towards the end, however, was when that simple-minded nature of yours would come back to bite you. After the fourth phase, the remaining hunters participated in an interview before being left to their own devices. When the final phase was announced, the air in the room thickened. A dense cloud of anxiety blew over the heads of the examinees in thick waves, all except two._ _

__They were probably experienced in the ways of the hunter exams, at least, that’s what you liked to think. Their heads towered over the cloud of doubt and fear, sneering down at their exam mates as they leaned against the wall. They were both eerie in their own way; one had pins in his face, the other had bright pink hair and golden yellow eyes that drilled into your soul. One at a time, the examinee’s drew lots in order to see what would happen to them. When you picked your number, a small group behind you gasped. Thinking nothing of it, you moved back, only for one of them to follow you, explaining who you were fighting. A clown named Hisoka, apparently dangerous. You thanked the kid, assuring them that you would be fine, and they needn’t worry. His nostrils flared, but he nodded, turning back to his group. Then you were all led to a massive room, where the final phase would take place._ _

__One by one, each match began. Many of the examinee’s here were far too skilled in combat to be considered rookies, though you were surprised by the amount of rookies who’d managed to make it this far. The most recent match ended, and then your name was called. You made your way to center stage, watching as your opponent, the clown, sauntered forward. The referee explained the rules, waiting for the two of you to nod in agreement before declaring the start of the match._ _

__“Oh my,” your opponent swooned, “I can tell you’re a promising one,” he said your name. Your feet braced the floor, eyes scanning your opponent as he walked closer. He was surrounded by a pinkish-purple haze, and you spotted where it connected on your hand. “Very promising…” he let himself trail off as you swung. You were aiming for his liver, knowing a hit there would surely land you a knockout. He deflected it with ease, long, pale fingers wrapping around your wrist, flinging you like a doll over his shoulder._ _

__When you stood up again, he smiled. “Wipe that grin off your face, you creep.” You hissed out, watching time and time again as he evaded your punches, kicks, and attacks with your weapon, a small dagger. He had barely broken a sweat, though there was something else wafting from him that you couldn’t quite place. You grasped the handle of the blade, aiming it between his ribs and concentrating all your energy for this one strike._ _

__You met the floor with a grunt, your back connecting with the hard concrete slab as your opponent walked closer. “Come on, don’t be like that.” Hisoka towered above you, and it felt as if his hands were the hands of a god, reaching down to grab at you. His fingers brushed the fabric concealing your waist, and your fists swung at the air in a rushed panic, trying to get him off of you. He deflected all of them as he continued dragging you upward. You could just barely feel the floor under your shoes, and that's when the panic began setting in._ _

__“There it is, that look I’ve been waiting for.” His fingers curled into your waist, drawing your body close to his. His breathing was erratic. Through his clothes, his chest pounded against your own. “Can you feel that?” He brought his other hand to your hip, pressing them against his own. Your lips parted in shock, prompting him to speak. “Can you feel _me _?” He said your name in a low, flirtatious tone. “You’re rather exciting, I must say.” The hand on your waist trailed upwards, igniting the nerves in their path. “Maybe one day you can fight me for real.”___ _

____Hisoka’s tongue licked along the shell of your ear, and he bit back a moan. “What the-'' your face turned away, out of embarrassment, anger, and, despite your better judgement, arousal. “What are you playing at? Get off me!” With enough mindless thrashing, Hisoka let you go, allowing you to rub the feeling of his expertly crafted hands off of your body. You looked up as he turned from you, hands interlocking behind his head._ _ _ _

____“I concede.” He said little to nothing else, and you watched his hips sway, the click of his heels echoing on the arena floor. Before he stepped off the stage, he turned back to look at you, lips curling in a smirk._ _ _ _

____“No!” You marched forward, shoes echoing on the concrete. “This wasn’t fair! I won’t accept it!” Before you could think of the consequences, your hand wrapped around the fabric of his shirt, yanking him back to the center of the arena. “How _dare _you go out without fighting back! You _coward _!” You spoke between hits, balled fists punching and aiming with reckless abandon. You were screaming with each blow, letting your judgement cloud over._____ _ _ _

________Without noticing, Hisoka had managed to capture you once more, wrapping your wrists in a singular palm, using his other hand to press against your throat. “You need to stop, before I get too excited.” You tisked, eyes widening as his manicured fingers enclosed your neck. He released your hands, and they instinctively moved to grab at his wrist. Hisoka ran his eyes across your body, letting them linger in a few places before meeting your gaze once more. “I truly admire your tenacity,” your name dripped from his tongue like honey. “But I want to be in a real fight. No judges. No rules. A battle of life and death.” He purred, the breath escaping his nose in warm puffs against your ear. He let out a chuckle as he used a finger to move your face, observing your reddening cheeks. His thumb pressed into your chin, prompting you to look up. “If I kill you right now, I won’t be able to have that fight, and that would truly be a shame, wouldn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That being said, he released you, letting you fall to your knees as the match referee congratulated you. You watched with confused anger as he stood back in the line of the examinee's waiting for their next match. “Please leave using the door to the left and wait with the others.” You did as you were told, brushing past him on your way to the exit. You held his gaze, if only for a brief moment; but it was long enough to convey his message: _this wasn’t over _. You sat around with the other winners, waiting for the battles to end, wondering who would walk through those doors next.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seconds felt like hours, minutes like days. The door creaked open. The rapid tapping of someone’s foot on the ground honed your senses. You refused to look, but it seems the new victor already scouted you out, the familiar clicking of heels walking in tune to your staccato heart. A few feet away, a chair scraped the floor, followed by a lulling hum and the drumming of pinprick fingernails. Silence followed once more. After a half an hour, the examinee’s all walked into the room, followed by the proctors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The orientation that followed was tedious and boring, and a few times, you caught some of the newfound hunters fast asleep in their chairs. You were given your licenses and were essentially sent on your way. As you were leaving, a plague swarmed you, surrounding you in a violet haze. That familiar scent wafted into your nose, and the gentle click of Hisoka’s heels stopped directly behind you. _What was that scent? Bloodlust? Desire? _You couldn’t tell. Nimble fingers dove into your back pocket, and you felt the presence of something, maybe paper, adding extra weight inside the fabric. “I’ve written down directions on how to find me, little spade,” he crooned. The pet name sent chills across your back, contrasting the heat of his breath. “Let me train you in a week’s time.” _Train you _? You tried to face him, but were halted by a sting on the side of your neck. “Now, now, little spade. Don’t do that. I would hate to kill you before the fun even begins.” Your thoughts raced, but you were drawn back to him, almost magnetically. “Find me, let me show you a good time.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hisoka had seemingly vanished into thin air, the sting against your neck was gone, in its place, a singular drop of your own crimson blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When you exited the building, all the stress and pressure of the past few weeks left your body almost instantaneously. You were still blinded by the violet haze, eyes darting around in search of the owner's presence. Hisoka’s newfound existence had awakened something within you, something you had no clue how to control. You were hoping, maybe once you met up with him, he would tell you all you needed to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That damn hunter exam. Since then, Hisoka has been oddly drawn to you. After you both passed, he constantly kept tabs on you, seeing if you’d gotten stronger. He would challenge you at random, calling it chance, maybe fate, that the two of you were destined to meet. Most of his advances were silent. Always staying one step ahead, being a sort of guardian angel, for lack of a better term. He would always look up whatever case you were working, doing the intel and dirty work so you wouldn’t have to. The few times you caught him in the act, you rejected his help, saying you wanted to do it on your own. You were thankful, sure, who wouldn’t be, but these were your cases, not his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Since Hisoka was not one to handle rejection, the two of you often ended up fighting. There’s rarely a moment of seriousness between you two, though. No matter who wins or how, your battles always end up far more jesterous than how they began. In the weeks since becoming a hunter, you and Hisoka had met at the promised location, where he confronted you about your hidden ability._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hisoka paced around you in the abandoned park, and you felt like prey right beside him. “You have no need to fear.” His tone was soft, one would almost say _friendly _. “I’m here to teach you the powers of nen.” You frowned, but he continued speaking. “You were able to sense it, that day at the hunter exam. You saw it, correct?” He stopped pacing and now stood directly in front of you.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I don’t know what I saw, if I’m being honest. All I can recall was that it was pink-ish, and it was attached to my hand.” You shifted your weight as Hisoka began smiling. “Was that nen?” Your voice raised in inquiry, and Hisoka stepped closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Almost. Nen is the use and manipulation of someone's aura.” Hisoka began pacing around you once more, you felt like you were back in grade school. “Now, their _aura _is, in layman's terms, their life force. It is emitted by every living being and is vital for its survival. I’m going to teach you how to hone it.” When he finished speaking, he was beside you, and you turned to face him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Why?” You swallowed. “Aren’t we supposed to be rivals, or something?” He took a half step closer to you, cocking his hip and resting a hand on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, I _guess _we are. But who says rivals can’t help each other, hm?” One of his hands ran across your arm, and no matter the weather, it still sent chills across your body. “You show so much promise. I just can’t wait to battle you. I simply must teach you. I, a worthy adversary, teaching you the ways of foreign combat in the hopes that you'll truly be powerful enough to fight me!” The excitement in his voice translated onto his body, making him jumpy. Hisoka took a breath, standing next to you.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Concentrate.” Hisoka wiped a hand over your face, prompting you to close your eyes. “Trust me, spade.” You scoffed. _You haven’t given me a reason why I should yet _. You thought, and he chuckled. His hands were on you fully now, resting against your shoulders. He repeated his first phrase. “Feel your body. How it moves, connects.” Hisoka trailed his hands down your arms, allowing his fingers to wrap around your elbows. “Feel the energy moving through you. Can you feel it webbing between your fingers?” Your body felt a mixture of sensations. You felt both light and heavy at the same time. You nodded. “Good, focus on that feeling.” His voice deepened as his hands went lower, locking his fingers with yours. You gasped into the touch. “Don’t focus on me, little spade. Think of your energy, moving through you, around you.” You nodded, your already closed eyes squinting even further. The sound of water rushing consumed your senses. It felt like Hisoka had completely drenched you, but you were bone dry. “Slow your heart rate down. This is normal.” Hisoka’s hand went from your hands to your hips, drumming his fingers over the fabric of your pants. “Don’t run from it,” he said your name encouragingly. “Can you feel it now?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You nodded, and his hands curled against your waist. “Good girl. Now open your eyes.” You did, and your vision was cloudy. You blinked a few times before taking in your surroundings. Hisoka’s jaw was resting against your temple, his hands on your waist and your hands wrapping over his. “That’s your life force energy.” You held your arms out in front of yourself, watching the essence rise into the atmosphere. “Congratulations.” He uncurled his body from yours, watching as you observed your own energy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Wait, Hisoka, if this is my life energy, wouldn’t that mean I’d run out of it?” He huffed, turning you to face him. In that moment, you had far more questions than you had answers. Sensing this, Hisoka cupped your jaw with both hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Breathe, little spade, okay? So long as you’re alive, you’ll have a life force. Unless I kill you, which may very well happen.” His eyes glinted evilly, lips curling in a smirk. You were reminded that you’re supposed to be his rival, _why was he telling you all of this? Why was he training you? What did he hope to gain? _He waited for your reaction, smile dropping before returning to a serious tone. “If you expend all your energy, you’ll just be met with extreme fatigue. That brings us to our next lesson,” he clapped his hands, “learning how to control your aura without expending energy.” He slapped your cheek gently a few times, biting his lip as he did so. You crossed your arms over your chest. “Focus on keeping your aura close to your body, now, close your eyes.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________You tried to object, but he raised his hand, silencing you. With a final glimpse of his desert eyes, you entered darkness. “Make yourself comfortable. Pick any pose that will help you concentrate.” Your feet separated, hands opening at your sides. “Good. Now picture your aura inside you, as if it was your blood.” You hummed at the feeling of his fingernails dragging down your back. “Picture it slowly fading away, as if it's no longer there, can you do that?” You nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hisoka watched you in awe. You were picking this up a lot faster than he was anticipating. That means he would soon be able to fight you again. A giggle escaped his lips, and he poked his tongue in his cheek to silence himself. He watched as your aura drew close to your body. “Now, open your eyes.” You did once more, and Hisoka felt his heart hammer against his chest at the sight. You were happy, excited, curious, scared, nervous. Every emotion could be read like a book, and he wanted to flip through the endless pages, getting lost in them and you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The next few weeks were spent in silence with him, allowing him to teach you how to harness nen and all of its basic principles and the subsets of them. As you improved and learned new techniques, he would reprimand you and instruct you the same way a teacher would, saying what you needed to improve on and what you were lacking. His methods of instruction were far more _physical _and it took a lot of getting used to. He prefers combat practice trials alongside meditation, and, according to him, you’ve mastered the art of concentrating on your nen and harnessing its energy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________You were progressing rapidly, you were able to tire him out after practice one day. But as you’d come to learn, he thrives off of that. He lives and breathes for the adrenaline rush in a good fight. “Ooh dear, I’ve been waiting for this.” His fingers twitched in anxious wait, longing to see your power. You both took turns attacking and defending, and in one instance, you closed your eyes. Something inside you told you to, that it’d be okay. You listened to the whispering of Hisoka’s aura, the wind moving as you dodged his attacks. You sighed slowly, your body moving without thought. He groaned, and you opened your eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Hisoka lay before you splayed on the floor on his stomach. You hesitated, yelling at him from a couple yards away. “Are you okay, Hisoka?” He responded with a grunt. He was slow to rise back to his feet, but when he did, his upper torso tilted back and he laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yes!” He shouted. “Finally, it felt like I was going to burst!” The smile on his face was that of a proud parent seeing their offspring win a match, but the sensation it filled you with was something one might feel with a lover, a sense of proud adoration. You dawned on the thought. Hisoka being potentially more than an adversary. Your eyes glassed over. Your vision blurred, and you watched as his lips moved, but no sound came out. The thought entertained you for a while, and it wasn't until his footsteps stopped that you sensed something was off. You shook the thoughts from your head, realizing he’d been speaking and you weren’t paying attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Finally joined the real world, have you?” His tone was clipped. He was annoyed, and he wasn’t trying to hide it. You nodded, and he gave a low hum. “Very well, let me start over then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka was an enigma to say the least. He would help you, fight you, and then leave you, all in the span of a couple hours. And this happened frequently. A worthy ally, and an adversary alike, he would take your day by storm time and time again, trapping you until you quenched his desires. He had trained you, honed your skills to the best of your ability and maybe even beyond that. The two of you have fought plenty of times, but he always ended up letting you go. Preaching about how you “weren’t ready” and needed time.

For all intents and purposes, Hisoka truly loved you. If he heard any foe wanting to kill you, he would slaughter them, immediately seeking you out after to quench that thirst. You, of course, knew none of this. But you sensed it. Felt it, in his movements, his actions. Every blow, hit, deflection, was laced with love. An elastic love, ever changing, yet consistent all the same. Hisoka tried with all his power to guise this desire under his bloodlust, but no amount of weeping corpses could sate his hunger. Nothing in this world could quench his thirst. He wanted you in _every _sense of the word, obsessed over the mere idea of you. He wanted you, he had to have you. And he would stop at _nothing _to achieve that.____

____It started by convincing you to work on a job with him. You were both hunters, it was easy money. He knew ahead of time that you’d be in the area, so he proposed his usual ‘you help me, I help you’ deal, and, of course, you agreed. Perfect. Though, admittedly, he neglected to mention how he came about it, you knew that was commonplace with him, though. He was a magician, pulling stunts out of thin air was nothing new. It was truly a small feat, taking something from the phantom troupe. You’d be in and out in a flash, so long as you avoided the other members. There was some truth to his words, but he led you blindly into the spider's web. He watched from the shadows as you fought. Having trained you himself, he was confident in your abilities, and finally seeing them executed excited him. It filled him to the brim with wanton bloodlust._ _ _ _

____On several occasions, he had to leave. Some fights became far too much for him, he had to excuse and relieve himself. Other times, though rare, he had actually grown concerned for you. He knew if he stepped in while you were fighting, it wouldn’t end well for either of you. He had his hands to help take care of business, but when it came to you, he felt conflicted. He wanted to help you, these people were far too powerful, their nen could take over yours in any given moment. But he also knew that separation of power was what drove you to succeed. So he watched. Every fight. With awe, a sick puppy-love, and a tad bit of desire. You’d certainly proven yourself with most of them, though Chrollo was the one to end your kill streak._ _ _ _

____Hisoka admired Chrollo for his power and leadership abilities, and knew that one day, the two of them would fight. Hisoka had known ahead of time how much Chrollo overpowered you, but he knew you’d likely want to take him on anyway. He always did enjoy your stubbornness, that aggressive tenacity to win. It excited him, and it was one of the many reasons he pursued you so religiously. The battle between the two of them, being you and Chrollo, was exemplary. You were beautiful, covered in bruises, cuts, your hair a frizzy mess and matted with sweat. You were truly captivating. Even prettier while knocked unconscious._ _ _ _

____When you awoke, your hands were bound by an invisible thread. The room you were in was dark and reeked of moldy wood and dust. There were voices in the corner that sounded vaguely familiar, but without light, you couldn’t recognize who they belonged to. The absence of light added to the tenseness on your shoulders, your body becoming hypersensitive to every micro-movement, sound, and sensation. In the dark, two more voices manifested, one of them growing closer, moving to your immediate right. The familiar voices drowned in the silence of the abandoned building, leaving you alone with your thoughts._ _ _ _

____The abandoned complex you were in surpassed the limits of time and space, the desecrated building stripping you of your sense of perception. In the void you couldn’t tell whether or not your eyes had opened. They felt dry, but if you didn’t focus on them or how they felt, the absence of sensation would surely drive you mad. You blinked slowly in an attempt to get used to the darkness, shuffling on your ass to be more comfortable, knowing that’s the most you were capable of doing right now. Floorboards creaked in the distance, growing closer by the second. From the darkness, a familiar voice presented itself, causing you to flinch before immediately relaxing. “If you remain calm, I’ll make this easy.” You rolled your eyes with mock enthusiasm._ _ _ _

____“ _My hero _,” you swooned mockingly, causing Hisoka to laugh. “Took you long enough.” You admitted in defeat. “I was expecting this a lot sooner, rather than later, I’ll admit.” You spoke with the same tone he usually did, the action stirring a hurricane of emotions in his gut. “We _are _rivals, Hisoka.” You spoke in his romantic lilt, unknowingly sparking a lustful wildfire inside of him. You could feel him now, or could at least sense his presence._____ _ _ _

________“Oh really?” He asked jovially. “What makes you think that?” He was in front of you, if you shifted your leg, you’d likely be able to feel him. “I wouldn’t recommend moving if I were you, little spade.” _There he goes with that stupid nickname, _you thought. He chuckled, and soon light flooded the room. Your eyes had been open, and you were blinded by the stark difference. The room lit up with white LED bulbs, a shock given the apparent age of the building, and you clamped your eyes shut, cringing outwardly. “I’ve got a special little room with your name on it, let me show it to you.” Your eyes opened in a squint. Hisoka stood tall and proud in front of you, watching your pathetic attempts to stand. Strong and lean arms held you bridal style against his chest, you were weightless to him, eyes closing once more before you had a chance to adjust to the light in the room.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He led you down a darkened hallway, humming a gentle tune as his heels creaked over the floorboards. In any different circumstance, you might’ve been flattered. You’d been in this exact scenario before, having been kidnapped by older men and held for ransom, though there was a sick humor in having the man you wanted in a plethora of different ways acting as your captor. A few more minutes and you arrived at your destination. From the door, directly in front of you was a dark room, softly lit with candles on either wall and the floor, with two metal-caged open windows, their sheer tattered curtains fluttering in the gentle breeze. Between the windows was a bundle of blankets and a few pillows at the front, a makeshift bed. Hisoka shut the door with his foot, briefly transferring you to one arm to secure the locks before moving you back. The soft glow from the flickering candle flames cast him in a gilded light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hisoka placed you gently on the makeshift bed, stepping back and snapping. When he completed the action, the pressure keeping your wrists together disappeared. “There,” he spoke calmly, “might I recommend getting some rest, little spade. It would greatly benefit you.” He spoke as he moved, sliding his back down the door and perching in front of it. One of his knees was bent, elbow resting on it, with his cheek propped against his knuckle. His other leg was straight, and his other hand wrapped across his waist. The two of you shared eye contact, and he gulped. The way the candles flickered against your skin made you look heavenly, your eyes telling him stories and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in them. His eyes bore unspoken words, searing them into your skin, conveying millions of messages that you have yet to decipher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why bother with any of this, Hisoka?” You wrapped your arms around your knees, gently rocking yourself. You went from looking at him to looking around the room, observing your surroundings. “I mean, I kind of figured you’d take me in at some point, not gonna lie.” You turned to face him, and his yellow eyes rolled behind fluttering lashes, mouth curling in a mixture between a snarl and a smile. He scoffed, and you continued speaking. “Knowing me, if you’d just asked me to go with you, I would’ve said yes.” You held his gaze, a small smile playing at your lips as his eyes widened. He tried to speak, but you interrupted him. “Though, knowing me,” you chuckled, “I would’ve been against it at first, yeah, and I would’ve argued with you, alot,” the two of you shared a small laugh, “but I would've come around in the end.” He changed positions, leaning his back against the door, his knees bent so he could rest his forearms on them. His head of fuschia hair, which looked magenta in the candlelight, fell slightly in front of his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is that so, my dear?” Hisoka rested his head against his palm. “I’m doing this to keep you safe.” You scoffed aloud, facing him completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Keep me _safe _?” You chided. “Hisoka I’m many things, but an idiot is not one of them.” Now it was his turn to laugh. “You know better than anyone just how capable I am by myself. What is there to keep me safe from?” The top of his lip curled in a smile, showing his stark white teeth. He bit his lip, pondering a response.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Many things,” he said, voice only slightly solemn. “Things a pretty woman, like yourself, shouldn’t dirty her hands over.” He swooned in your direction, golden eyes turning to slits as he watched you. Hisoka’s mind raced as he watched you readjust yourself. He always loved your clothing choices, all black, very strappy and heavily bladed. The shirt you were wearing was a simple black tank top, black shorts that hugged your waist and were torn at the bottom, and a pair of chunky combat boots. The straps at your waist held small throwing knives, a gift he had given you after you harnessed your nen. Each blade handle had a card face on it, in both black and red; clubs, spades, diamonds, and hearts. The straps on either of your thighs were home to another gift he’d gotten you, daggers with the insignia of the joker, a gift after you beat him using your nen for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He watched as your fingers played with the buckles, rolling the straps to your throwing knives and your daggers up and setting them in the corner of the room. You were practically naked, free for the taking. Without your weapons, you were fully exposed and willing. Excitement rushed through him, and he felt his pulse rise. If only you knew the effect you had on him. He looked at the ground between his legs, suddenly fascinated by the dents and scrapes in the floorboards rather than meeting your gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“There’s something more, isn’t there?” You pressed. If this was like any other kidnapping scenario, you’d want to get as much information from him as you could. But this felt different, _he _felt different. He wasn’t forced into doing this, you knew that much, but it didn’t feel like he was being truthful either. He felt his eyes close, letting his head thump against the door. His lack of response said more than necessary. “Hisoka, wouldn’t it be better to just let me go? You’ve never liked pets, and you don't like cage fights, so why would you submit yourself to that, to _this _?” You gestured to the room, waving your hand between your and his bodies. You let out a harumph, rising from the pile of blankets, taking two pillows and throwing one at the ground in front of him. He shuffled his legs and mimicked you, and you threw the other pillow at him. “Here, this floor is really uncomfy, no need to be mister-tough-guy. If I’m stuck here, I’d at least want you to be comfy, too.” Hisoka laughed, a genuine laugh, lips parting and showing his full smile, laugh coming from his throat like music from a speaker. The notes danced around you, captivating you and drawing you even closer._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When his laughing subsided, he adjusted the pillow behind his back, cushioning him from the door. He fell into silence. The words were on his tongue. And god did he want to say them. He couldn’t bring himself to tell you, but he didn’t want to say ‘you wouldn’t understand’, he knew you would. The decision, or debate for him, on releasing you was a hard one. On one hand, keeping you was a lot safer, here he could keep an eye on you. He could keep you safe, away from the mafia, from Chrollo, from anyone who put a bounty on your head. But he also knew how good of a fighter you were. Even in the hunter exam, you showed exceptional skill, you just hadn’t harnessed it properly. He’s seen you defend yourself, both with nen and without, and with and without weapons. You were more than capable of defending yourself. But he just couldn’t let you go. He sighed. You were tempting him. He knew it’d be bad to succumb, but you were irresistible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You said his name, and he felt his blood swan dive. His tongue darted across his lips, wetting them. You had been looking him over for the better part of a few minutes, your shoulders rising calmly while he struggled to even his heartbeat. You said his name again, and he looked to see you making your way over to him. You had taken off your boots, black ankle socks were decorated with little pink and teal stars. “Little spade…”. Hisoka was, for the first time, at a loss for words. Normally he was always the one with the flirty nature, snappy comebacks, and witty retorts, but now, the reigns were in your hands. You crawled on your hands and knees over to him. You were warm, so warm. The scent of wisteria and cherry blossom wafted into his nose, and he had to hold back a moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His hands twitched by his sides, desperate to touch you as you crawled closer. He laid his legs flat, and you crawled over them. Hisoka gulped, heart pounding beneath his clothes. He wondered for a brief second if you could hear it. You passed his knees, his thighs, and straightened yourself when you were parallel with his chest. “Oh, dear.” He whispered in front of you, and you bit your lip as you looked down at him. Your eyes flitted across his face, from his hairline, to his eyes, his face paint, and then his lips, and back again. One of your hands pushed the hair from his forehead, and he leaned into your touch. Your nails raked along his scalp, and he hissed softly. “Oh dear,” he said again, your name falling from his lips barely above a whisper. He was trembling with need. He needed to move, he needed to do something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________One of your hands gently grabbed at his wrist, bringing his hand up to your mouth. Your hand wrapped around the top of his wrist, pressing each of his fingertips against your lips. His own lips parted, allowing his shaky breaths to escape. You kissed down from his fingertips, going over his knuckles, and then his palm. You placed gentle kisses along the inside of his wrist before turning his hand around and repeating the same actions. The feeling of constriction on his trousers was agonizingly painful, but he refused to say anything. Instead, he watched as you took his hand by the wrist again and placed it under your shirt, around your waist. You leaned your face close to his, lips only centimeters apart. “Touch me, Hisoka.” You spoke with a gasp. Your other hand went to his neck, fingers resting against his jawline as he leaned into you. He said your name before your lips connected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You melted into his touch, his hands immediately moving to your waist, nails digging into your back. You moaned into each other’s mouths. His breath tasted like candy and whiskey, not at all surprising. Your hands ran through his hair, tugging at the roots and eliciting a deep moan coming from his chest. Your fingers ran along his scalp, then back down, raking over the skin of his exposed shoulders and down the front of his chest, feeling the muscles rippling through the fabric. Your soft touch caused his abdominals to flex, hardening under your fingertips at the sensation. You went under the fabric, the heat of his skin causing your lips to part once more. You sighed his name, and his hand made its way to your hip. His other hand moved along your obliques, your ribs, and cupped your breast. His hand on your hip pushed it down, his own hips rising to meet yours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hisoka said your name, and herald angels sang. His breath was labored as you ground your hips together. Your hands tugged the fabric of his shirt off, your lips parting as he mimicked the action on you. You took this chance to take in his disheveled appearance. His cheeks were flushed bright pink, lips like bruised roses, hair a mess. His shoulders rose and fell with baited breath. “Simply magnificent,” he groaned out, pressing your bare chest against his. Manicured hands brought your waist up, allowing his tongue to lave at your nipple. His eyes never left yours, watching your eyes roll back as he marked your flesh with his desire. When he felt satisfied, he kissed his way to your other breast, signing his name against you with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You yelped in surprise as you were lifted in the air, Hisoka’s fingers trailing under your shorts, cupping your ass as he moved to stand. His hands ran along the outside of your thigh and wrapped it over his shoulder. He kissed down your torso, tongue tracing the path of his lips. He used his teeth to undo the closure of your shorts, nipping at the bulge of your stomach, causing you to laugh. Faux fur slid across your back, and you realized Hisoka had laid you on the makeshift bed. Thin fingers tugged the fabric of your shorts down, a sly grin etching onto his features when your slick came into view. “So ready for me, how lovely.” Hisoka kissed and licked at the skin of your thighs, opening them and kissing along the inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Your back arched off the blankets as his tongue connected with your arousal. Your nails dug into his scalp and he hissed. “Gently, my spade.” He chuckled out. Your hips bucked forward, and he lapped at you tirelessly. “So sweet,” he said your name, and you whimpered. “So good for me, aren’t you?” You nodded, despite his question being rhetorical. He pulled back at your whimper, cupping your throbbing sex. He separated your lips with two fingers, scissoring them and watching your slick string across his knuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hisoka,” you gasped, thumb stroking his temple. “I need you, please.” Two of his fingers plunged into your heat, sating you. A moan of his name left your lips as his fingers thrust inside you. He found that sensitive spot inside you with ease, pressing into it, stroking it, playing with it. “Hisoka~” you drew out his name in a singsong, voice dancing with a moan. He hummed in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Tell me what you need, my spade,” desire dripped from his tongue, spreading across your bundle of nerves lavisciously. The slick sound of your heat being coaxed by his fingers, edged by his tongue, sent you careening, a drawn out moan falling from parted lips. He kept your thigh over his shoulder as he prolonged your orgasm, stilling your hips with the flexing of his fingers. You bucked against his head, nails digging into his crown and taking him deeper, for as long as you could take it. Hisoka’s head swiveled from side to side, tongue replacing his fingers and devouring your heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He kept going, pulling another release from you until you were a dandelion petal in the breeze, a trembling mess incapable of speech. Only then did he pull back, his nose, cheeks, and chin shining glossily with your release. As he pulled away, your trembling fingers escaped his locks, falling to land in a shaky heap on your lower stomach. You gave a weak smile, trying to sit up. The two of you switched positions, and you pulled his pants down, watching with wide eyes as his cock slapped his navel. You gulped, moving down to his hips before a slick finger pulled you by your chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Not so fast, little spade,” Hisoka dallied. He made a show of licking your arousal from his swollen lips. “I’m not done with you yet.” Your fingers wrapped gently around his tip, thumb swirling on the underside. “Oh, you little minx,” Hisoka cursed, groaning as your fingers wrapped down his shaft. You placed a kiss to his lips, then his cheek, steadily moving lower. You licked along his jawline, smiling into his neck as he breathed out. You kissed his adams apple, both collarbones, and his sternum. You ran your tongue over the hills and valleys of his muscles, kissing the peaks and painting his flesh in varying shades of red and purple. You placed gentle kisses along his v-line, kissing the trimmed hair at his base. The knuckles of two of his fingers stroked your cheek, thumb lightly petting your cheekbone, prompting you to look up at him. You fluttered your lashes, focusing your attention from his eyes to his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You watched him as your tongue darted out, licking a thin line along the tendon of his shaft, observing his movements, his sounds. He said your name, low and drawn out, his hips rising to keep your lips against his tip. You kissed down his shaft, repeating the path of your tongue before propping his tip against your mouth. Hisoka bit his lip, eyes pleading with his brows knit. Sweat coated his chest, like he was covered in glitter. You maintained his gaze as your lips sunk on his cock, watching in satisfaction as his eyes clamped shut, hand immediately reaching for your neck, petting the hair along your nape. When your lips met his base, he cursed. Tears pricked and clouded your vision, but you didn’t move. The weight of his cock in your mouth made you hum, throat closing around his tip as you struggled for air, allowing his cock to suffocate you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A stroke along your nape was your permission to move, drawing your lips back up his cock slowly. “Sweet girl…” Hisoka cooed, “so good to me.” His compliment was short lived, followed swiftly by a curse as you hollowed out your cheeks. For a few minutes, you bobbed on his cock, using your hand to stroke what you couldn’t fit. Occasionally, you would swirl your tongue across his tip, reveling in his drawn out moans and curses. His hips began to buck, rising to hit the back of your throat, and you let him. You relaxed your jaw, cupping his balls with your hand and letting him fuck your throat. Saliva pooled in your cheeks, dribbling from the corners of your mouth and down your chin. A string of curses left his lips, rushed and panting as he neared his release. “Fuck, spade, I- _oh, fuck _!” He moaned, stilling your head and letting his cock throb in your mouth. His seed filled your cheeks, and you swallowed eagerly. He used you to milk himself, cock twitching against your tongue with oversensitivity.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Come here.” He commanded, pulling you off of his cock in almost record speed, pulling you up by your waist so he could kiss you. Your lips met in a violent battle of tongue and teeth. Rushed movements and excited hands danced until you were positioned on top of him. As you sank on his length, your nails dug in his shoulders, his own drawing blood at your hips. He stilled you every few minutes, letting you adjust to his size before letting you continue. The thick of his cock split you open, your jaw hanging as you placed open mouthed kisses against Hisoka’s cheek and jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Fuck, Hisoka, you feel so good.” Your praise made him smirk, tonguing his cheek as you sunk to completion. You groaned, your walls flexing around him, making his knees buckle. When the flexing subsided, he begged you to move. For every downward thrust, his hips rose to meet yours. Your sweaty bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, his arms wrapping around your waist, his nails digging into your back, and your arm around his neck, carding through his hair, your other arm resting against his chest, nails digging into his trapezius muscle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Suddenly your position changed, you were on your back, legs around his waist, and your arms pinned over your head. His hips pistoned into you, his head hanging over your ear so you could hear every groan, hiss, and praise as he fucked you. You, on the other hand, were a whimpering mess. One of his hands went to your clit, toying with it. Hisoka licked his thumb, rubbing the apex of your desire with jagged motions, then ovals, and then straight up and down. Your hips were bucking, your open mouth letting out pliant whines that were steadily growing louder. “Hisoka~” you drew out his name, your walls beginning to clamp around his length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hold on for me, I’ll get you there.” He removed his hands from your wrists, and you tried to move them. You wanted to touch him, run your hands through his damp pink hair. But he had kept you down with his bungee gum. Your brows furrowed, and he smirked, licking the shell of your ear. “Only I’m allowed to touch this body of yours, do you understand?” You bit your lip, nodding. His pace increased in a rapid burst. He moved your ankles to his shoulder, putting you in a mating press. “Fuck, I’ll get you there,” he said again. Hisoka pinched your jaw with his fingers, making your lips pucker. “Open up for me, won’t you?” You obeyed wordlessly, tongue poking out as his saliva painted your face. “That’s my girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You were writhing from oversensitivity, nerves lit like a wildfire. “Please, Hisoka, I-'' you begged him, but were gagged by the fingers of his left hand. His index and pinky pressed into the corners of your mouth, ring and middle depressing your tongue. You tried to speak, but every flex of your tongue made his fingers go deeper into your throat. If looks could kill, Hisoka’s was omnicidal, the manic bloodlust dilating his pupils, kiss-bitten lips upturned in a snarl with knotted brows creasing his forehead. A growl escaped his throat, causing you to whimper. You tried to talk over his fingers, but they slid along your tongue to the same rhythm as his hips, making your eyes roll back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That’s it, be a good girl for me, please.” He moaned, bruising your neck with his marks. Your hands trembled above your head, pussy throbbing around his cock. “Going to come, little spade?” He teased, rocking his hips faster. You couldn’t help the way your body reacted to his words, hips grinding as you turned your face away in embarrassment. You’d clamped your eyes shut, but they opened from residual pain. Your mouth was empty, and the sound of a wet slap echoed in the room. Hisoka had slapped your cheek, and you looked up with teary eyes at his cocky grin. “You won’t get to come unless you're looking at me.” He laved, tilting your head and keeping eye contact. His hand on your clit sped up, and you could feel your legs tremble. Your vision was crossing, mind going blank as Hisoka fucked you into oblivion. An amused breath from Hisoka puffed against your face, the echo of skin snapping against itself, the tickling sensation of his hair on your forehead, his chest against yours. Your heartbeats were in sync with his thrusts, and that was enough to drag you under._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The current was strong and unexpected, making you scream as you came. Your walls milked him expertly, draining him to the bone only a few thrusts later. A long drawn out moan escaped Hisoka, followed by “my good girl, you took us both there, so good for me, weren’t you?” But you could barely manage a nod. The bungee gum disappeared, and Hisoka’s demeanour switched completely. He kissed your fingertips, nibbled at the skin of your inner wrist, and kissed up your arms. He kissed along your shoulders, up your neck, and began gently kissing your lips. You tried to move, but your legs were still around his shoulders, and it didn’t seem like the fun was over just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hisoka, I gotta move.” You giggled when he buried his head in the junction of your neck, simply refusing to move. He sunk all his weight on top of you, moving your thighs to wrap around his waist so it wouldn’t be painful. Your back arched as his arms went under your waist, drawing imaginary shapes on your obliques. You curled your fingers in his damp hair, playing with the damp wavy tufts of fuschia. You stayed like this, in each other's company, letting your hearts settle into a comfortable pace before you tried to move again. Hisoka froze on top of you, and you slapped his shoulder with a laugh that was short lived. You said his name slower, more seriously. “Hisoka, baby, you’ve gotta let me go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________From his position on your chest, you could feel his body tense before relaxing. He tilted his head up to face you, crawling over your body until the two of you were eye level. “If you think doing this will make me let you go, you're sadly mistaken.” _Damn it _, you cursed internally. He got up from you, reaching for his clothes in eerie silence. Hisoka was a lot smarter than you had ever let yourself believe. You wondered how soon he had realized your plan, why he decided to play along. But Hisoka always liked to play with his food. He was intelligent, cunning, and manipulative, a skilled assassin, and even more skilled beyond closed doors. He led you to believe you were in charge, only to shove you in the grave you hadn’t realized you were digging. “Did you really think that little _scheme _of yours would work?” When you were unresponsive, he said your name, voice a mixture of angry and annoyed. He let out a guttural sound. “Tch. Very well.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________You tried to move for your own clothes, but your movements faltered. Before you recognized it, one of his cards had nicked your skin, a tiny cut marking the path of the card. “Hisoka, don’t do this.” You were in no place to reason with him, you knew that. You winced again, this time he nicked your shoulder, and when you looked up at him, he was fully dressed. He had several cards in his hand, and you couldn’t blink. His face was devoid of emotion, even his brows were relaxed, which seldom happened. His lips were set in a firm line, eyes like desert sand had become cold and lifeless, barren of emotion. He had let loose a slurry of cards, bordering the silhouette of your body on the far wall. He refused to meet your gaze, final card in his hand. _Was he actually going to kill you? Right now? Like this? _You couldn’t believe your thoughts. His thoughts, on the other hand, were everywhere. Images of you flashed in his mind as if he was watching a movie. He readied his hand, holding the card between two fingers, and flexed his wrist.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The sound that escaped you was akin to a sigh of relief. You patted yourself. _You weren’t dead. _Hisoka turned away from you, walking for the door. He opened it, more for you, than himself, but he figured you didn’t need to know that small bit of information. “Wait-” your voice cut through the tension, his body was half way out of the door, and he walked back a few steps. “Why?” You gestured from the cards, then to yourself, and Hisoka had to fight a war to not gaze below your bare collarbones.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________His voice was flat, but direct. He said your name maliciously. “You’re of no use to me dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

The other troupe members looked a lot worse now that their bruises had time to heal. When he had woken up this morning, you and your belongings were gone. His heart sank in his chest, but you would come around. You still owe him one good fight. That morning, Chrollo had called an emergency meeting after finding out you’d escaped. Around him, everyone yawned, tired eyes looking forward as the leader of the troupe began speaking. “She’s gone, Hisoka.” Chrollo kept speaking, referring to you by your name, something Hisoka only just realized how much he hated. Anger steeped in his gut, pooling inside of him slowly. The clown wished he’d never heard Chrollo say your name. It didn’t belong on his tongue. You didn’t belong here. _What was he thinking _? Hisoka scolded himself.__

__“I’m aware.” He responded. “I told her to leave.” There was a unified gasp from everyone except his emotionless leader. A plethora of ‘why’s buffeted around him, and all he could do was huff out in annoyance. “I was wrong about her. She exceeded my expectations.” Images of your blushing face flashed behind his closed eyelids, and, as much as he wanted to be consumed by them, he needed to face reality._ _

__“Oh, that’s a shame. She was a good match for you.” Chrollo said monotonically. The meeting carried on, before Chrollo dismissed the thirteen of them. Hisoka sat in silence, pondering over his leader's words. The significance behind them didn’t hit Hisoka until a while later. When Hisoka confronted him, Chrollo let out a short laugh. “I just mean it in the sense that you essentially taught her how to use nen. She knows your fighting style better than anyone else here.” _That was true _, Hisoka hadn’t even thought about that. “Not to mention. If someone brings up her name in conversation, you immediately look up, or around. When someone asks you about her, all you ever manage to say are compliments. You’re always calling her useful, though to my understanding, I’m led to believe you find her more useful for yourself, as opposed to the needs of the troupe, am I correct in assuming such?” Hisoka nodded. “She’s a good fighter. Both with and without your help. I know you saw the others. I _know _you saw what she did to them, single handedly, might I add,” Hisoka shuffled a deck of cards in his right hand, paying attention to them as Chrollo continued. “I may not experience what you’re feeling, Hisoka. But don’t let this go, let _her _go. If she’s of that much use and importance to you, make sure no one else gets what you could’ve.”_______ _

________Hisoka lived by those words now. _No one takes what’s mine. _Because it’s true. You were his. Hisoka never bothered trying to fight you, at least not any time soon. In the meantime, Hisoka sat around the hideout, observing you from afar. He continued stalking you, doing your dirty work, or, in rare circumstances, finishing the job. You never saw him, never talked to him, and although it hurt, you both knew it was for the best. Where things left off was awkward, even thinking about it made Hisoka cringe.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After your night with Hisoka, time lost meaning. Where he was once an evident part in your life, he now ceased to exist. You still soldiered on, still kept fighting, hunting, doing what you do best. But it felt like Hisoka was really, truly, the spark in your life. Weeks blended together, the passing of the stars in the sky meant nothing to you now. You found your days plotless and boring, no longer entangled in the sticky pink traps of Hisoka’s creation. Today was no different. You were in town for another week or so, tying loose ends before moving on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Hisoka had let you go. _You shook your head. You didn’t want to think about him. You couldn’t. You couldn’t think about how he looked when you fought him, sweaty, hungry, and excited. You couldn’t think of how his body immobilized you when he pinned you to the floor. How good he looked when he was naked. How he tasted. How he smelled. How he sounded. The thump of your dagger hitting the tree stump in front of you brought you back to present time. You grunted as you moved to stand, wiping the dirt and grass from your legs. _You were worthy _, Hisoka had said so himself, and you’ve proved him right on many occasions. But he always left the job incomplete. He always left you before dealing the final blow. He _wanted _to fight you, and he loved doing it. You were ready to take him on, were ready for that destined “no stakes” duel. But yet, he always released you. Even before he took you hostage, when the two of you fought, every time, they would end with you both panting a couple yards away from one another, before he finally made the move to walk closer to you. Hisoka would extend his hand, sometimes offering to help you up, and then he would shake it. His sugary voice would drip words of praise, coating you in his sweetness and ending with his usual “until we meet again,” followed by your name.______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The ground was cold and damp under your fingers as you lifted yourself up. You brushed the leaves, grass, and dirt off your clothes. You checked your surroundings, putting your daggers and knives in their holsters and patting yourself down to make sure you had everything. You walked forward, onto the next town, the next case, the next whatever. You had nothing planned, and you were unfamiliar with this road, but business is business._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Months passed, seasons changed, and yet you still haven’t heard a word from Hisoka. You maintained your training, growing stronger in both mind and body. Your cards had been dealt, now it was his turn to play. The wind was strong enough to knock down trees, the cracking of bark against the forest floor shocking your senses. You were in between towns at the moment, going from one to the next after finishing a search-and-collect deal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A brief glimpse of fuschia caught the corner of your eye, but when you turned, nothing was there. _Am I officially going crazy? _you asked yourself. “We meet again,” you knew that voice. You removed your dagger from its holster, fingers twitching around the handle. “Oh, come now.” Hisoka’s familiar lilt made your heartbeat rise in your throat. “Not even going to face me, little spade?” That made you turn around, your dagger flying from your fingers without a second's hesitation. When you looked at him, he held your dagger in the air, his nen making it levitate. “Too slow. You need to work on that a bit more.” He spun your dagger in his hands, twirling it around his fingers as you unsheathed your second one.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sorry, I haven’t had the chance to. My sparring partner has been out of commission these past few months.” You bit back. Hisoka disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Knowing how he was in previous battles, you’d be right to assume he would appear behind you. The blade of the dagger twisted in your hands, and Hisoka’s scent wafted up your nose. You plunged your hand back, the ripping of fabric sounding off behind you. He twisted your arm, making you drop the dagger as he turned you to face him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sparring partner, hmm?” He held your own dagger against your throat. “Mind giving me a name, I need a new plaything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________You scoffed, brandishing your knife from the floor before he could kick it away. “I’m sorry, Hisoka. For information like that, you’re gonna have to kill me.” You lunged forward, wiping your leg behind his, knocking him to the floor. You fell with your full weight on top of him, your knees on his elbows. You took back the dagger he’d stolen, placing both against his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Don’t worry, little spade.” Hisoka’s muscular legs kicked at you, soon positioning himself as you were only a few seconds prior. The tips of your daggers buried in your neck. Hisoka leaned close, your lips just _barely _touching. “That can be arranged.” You winced as you leaned up, capturing his lips with yours, the daggers breaking the barrier of your skin. They soon clattered to the floor, replaced by deft, pale hands. His tongue found solace against your own, his body moving and rocking with yours. You were now straddling his lap, skilled fingers finding purchase in tufts of wavy hair as his shaft ground against your clothed sex.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He flipped the two of you over, a single hand ripping your pants down your legs in one fluid motion. He didn’t bother undressing either of you, taking his cock in his hand and sliding it against your heat. He entered you in a single stroke, moaning as your nails dug into his shoulder. You cursed as your hips began moving with his brutal pace. His thumb found your clit, immediately rubbing fast paced circles onto the sensitive nub. His cock pistoned into you, brushing your sweet spot repeatedly. Your lips parted, open mouthed pants showing up in the cold air. You were close already, your walls starting to spasm around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hisoka reached over you, grabbing your dagger and placing it at your neck. “Take this cock, _my _cock,” he grunted. “You’re mine, do you understand me?” He said your name in a curse. “You don’t get to finish, you don’t deserve it.” The position of the knife on your throat made you look at him, gelled hair falling over his temples, eyes burning holes into yours. “Fuck,” he stuck the knife in the ground next to your neck, wrapping his fingers around your throat. “You’re all _mine _, little spade. If anyone so much as breathes near you, I swear I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all.” You whined in response, hips bucking as you tried to hold out, tried to obey. Your life was quite literally in his hands, and there was nothing you could do. “That’s it, good girl. You know how bad you want it. _Tell me how bad you want it _.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“So bad, Hisoka,” you gasped. He smiled cockily, bringing your lips to his. You moaned pleas into his mouth, biting his lower lip when he tried to pull away. It was as if your action had opened the gates of hell. He growled, moving back in to kiss you. His thrusts became rougher, hips slamming into yours in deep, harsh movements. He entered you completely, taking out everything but his tip, before slamming his hips back up and in, repeating that motion while rubbing at your clit. “Give it to me, Hisoka. I’m yours.” You mewled against his lips, and his hips stuttered, cock throbbing inside you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Fuck, little spade. Say it again.” He pulled away from your lips with a soft _pop _, hips maintaining their rhythm as he watched you. When you finished, he demanded more. “Again. Say it again.” He changed the pace of his thrusts, angling his hips to barrage inside you the way he knew you liked. Your fingers clawed at his biceps, walls fluttering around his cock as tears escaped your eyes. “You’re fucking _mine _.” You sobbed, eyes closing as your walls clamped on his cock. He said your name in a silent chant, curses falling in gasps from his parted lips. Your orgasm tipped him over the edge, his lips meeting yours as you moaned from his thrusts._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When he had finally settled, his forehead briefly rested against the junction of your neck and shoulder. When he softened inside you, and moved to pull out, you whined. “Please, stay a bit longer.” Inwardly, he debated, but ultimately, he gave in. Your walls accepted him, as did your arms, and the two of you laid on the forest floor enjoying each other's company. When his arm had fallen asleep, he pulled away. He removed his cock from your folds with a hiss and a smile, watching as his seed spilled out of you. He committed the picture to memory as he stuffed himself back in his pants. As you got dressed yourself, Hisoka plucked your daggers from the floor, holding them both between manicured fingers. You got dressed on shaky legs, wobbling over to meet him. “We still have that duel, don’t we?” You asked, and he nodded. “How about a deal?” You plucked your daggers from his hands, cleaning them on your coat sleeve before sheathing them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I’m listening…” Hisoka cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger. His aura was explosive, pulling you in and keeping you hostage. Your eyes went fuzzy for a moment, and you shook your head. He said your name in question, prompting you to continue speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“When that battle _does _come around,” you tried to walk around him, pace in a circle, like how he does, but your limp from the previous activities halted your movements. You were now officially jealous of his gracefulness. “If _I _win, you stop pursuing me as a villain, as someone you need to beat. We just let bygones be bygones.” His brows raised in surprise, that demand was to be expected, considering he hasn’t left you alone since the exam. His lips settled into a look of curious encouragement, he tilted his head, waving his hand, prompting you to continue. “If _you _win, however,” that piqued his interest. He leaned closer. “Then you get to take me in, as a member of the phantom troupe, or you can keep me as your accomplice, like a partner in crime. Or,” you took a breath, gulping, “you can kill me. Your say goes.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Hisoka was speechless in front of you, stammering over his words and waving his hands as if he was shooing away flies. “Well, I must say,” he said your name. “You never cease to excite.” His brow furrowed, and he turned away from you. You did the same, finding a nearby tree and propping yourself against it. You couldn’t look at Hisoka, the reality dawning on you that if he wins, you gave him permission to kill you. Hisoka was wondering if his chase was really coming to an end, and why he didn’t want it to. Either way, he would have to stop chasing you; on your terms, he’d have to see you as an ally, not an enemy, on his own terms, he could take you as his wife, or kill you. _Hypothetically, you could win, and then say you’d like to keep pursuing her. _“Good point, although I can’t quite see myself doing that.” _So you’d rather kill her? _“No,” _so then do something! _“I’m trying!”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________You looked up to see Hisoka fisting his hair, talking to himself. _Are you ready for it to be over? _“No,” you admitted aloud, and it felt like your heart had been split in half. _Either way, this could be the end. _“I know.” You let out a shaky breath, watching his shoulders settle. You hastily made your way to him._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“On this day, two months from now. That’s when we’ll do it. Death match, Heavens Arena, 200th floor. Be there.” Hisoka avoided your gaze, shifting his weight on his feet. The words left a dry taste on his tongue. He wanted to get rid of them, forget them, speak them out of existence. All you did was nod. Hisoka wiped angrily at his face. _Why was he crying? _He didn’t know. Maybe because he didn’t want you to go. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want to kill you. But he said what he said.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Neither of you said anything, standing in silence for the better part of a couple minutes. You were the first to move, sighing and brushing your palms on your pant legs. “So, this is it then?” You stepped forward. You met each other in the middle of the empty field._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“I guess it is.” Hisoka frowned, voice crestfallen. Your hand went up and stroked a fallen tuft at his temple, twirling it around your finger and bringing it to join the others. He leaned into the heat of your hand, wrapping his fingers around your wrist, immobilizing it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“Hisoka-” you spoke softly, thumb stroking his brow bone. Your thumb ran across the plump of his cheek, his tears wetting the digit, smearing his makeup. You gasped, about to apologize, but he put his thumb over your mouth. You stayed like that, standing in each other's presence until the sky got dark. He pulled away first, but you grabbed at his wrist. “Until we meet again.” You spoke with a smile, holding your hand out for him to take. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his features, rolling his eyes as he gingerly took your hand. He knelt down, placing his lips to the knuckle of your middle finger and letting them linger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Before either of you said anything more, you turned on your heels. As you walked away, the clock in your mind started timing down. Two months couldn’t be here soon enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Anxiety fused your nerves together, the repercussions of your deal with Hisoka drawing nearer by the minute. Today was the day, the big fight. You’d already seen posters of it, had already passed by scalpers and other arena fighters, though since you parted ways with him, you haven’t seen Hisoka. Up to this floor, your matches had ended quickly, and in order to maintain your status on the 200th floor, you scheduled your tenth fight to be against Hisoka. In your room, you took a moment to relax, looking back on everything that has happened and lead you here today. 

The hours spent preparing for the battle were the longest hours you’ve ever experienced. You tried to calm your racing heart, though it didn’t do much. The walk to the arena felt like you were swimming in wet cement, letting it seep into your clothes and pull you under. From yards away, you could hear the roar of the crowd. It was _crazy _. The fight referee said your name, causing your head to snap up. “Enter here, only a few minutes until your name is called.” You nodded, following him to an empty room. Your hands wouldn’t stay still, wouldn’t stop twitching. Your pulse was in your ears.__

___Only two minutes left _. You stood on the platform. The ref walked in, gripping you by the shoulders. “Kick his ass for me, yeah?” He gave you a smile, and a double thumbs up.__ _ _

____“I plan on it.” You attempted to laugh, but it sounded forced and awkward. The announcer began speaking, the crowd yelling and stomping, rattling the hanging light fixtures. The platform pushed you up, and you were immediately blinded by lights. When the platform became level with the ground, you stepped off, looking across the arena at Hisoka. He looked about as anxious as you felt, though he was a lot better at keeping a façade. At the announcers beck and call, you walked towards each other. As usual, the referee explained the rules of the fight. _All you have to do is score ten points and try not to die, sounds simple. _Wrong.___ _ _ _

______The bell sounded, and you drew back to your corner. “Oh, come on,” Hisoka taunted, “don’t play with me like that!” With a turn of his wrist, a slurry of cards raced towards you. Using your nen, you could see that he attached bungee gum to all of them. You side-stepped, brandishing a throwing knife and aiming it at him. It landed between two of his knuckles, but your satisfaction was short-lived. “Oh,” he knocked your throwing knife out of the arena, “I can’t wait to _break you _.” You sent your nen straight at him in a burst of grey lightning, which he dodged by vanishing in a puff of smoke. You looked behind yourself, but not before he whispered in your ear. “You think you can beat me? How cute.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have before, maybe you’d like a reminder?” You edged him, drawing your nails across his jawline, satisfied in the stilling of his movements. His lashes fluttered, and you swung your fist. He dodged the first hit, but your second knocked him out of the arena. “If you let me win-” you didn’t get the chance to finish your sentence. Hisoka punched your gut, sending you skyward. “You son of a bitch!” You laughed out. He managed to land another hit to your jaw, the taste of iron filling your mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe you’d like a reminder of who taught you how to fight in the first place?” Hisoka said confidently. He sauntered right in front of you, pinching where he punched. You winced, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva in his face. It went over the bridge of his nose, splashing on the tear he had painted, and coating his lips. His tongue darted out, and he moaned. “So good~.” You sliced his shirt and his torso with four throwing knives, holding them in your knuckles like steel claws._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You didn’t teach me shit, Hisoka. Why don’t we start there?” You circled around each other, a dangerous tango. “You taught me how to harness energy, which _anyone _could’ve done, by the way.” You began listing off names of the troupe members. “You know Illumi? I feel like I could’ve had a _good _time with him.” You jeered, watching Hisoka’s frown deepen. You gasped. “Ooh, maybe _Chrollo _, I mean, woah,” you fanned yourself mockingly, “I wouldn’t mind letting him have a piece of me, if you catch my drift.” You winked, watching as the blood stained his top._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Anger resonated up to Hisoka’s hairline. He could no longer think, he couldn’t see. He dodged your punches as if they blew right through him. You managed to get him on the floor, pinning him with your remaining throwing knives. You held both daggers against his throat, and he laughed. The thrill of the fight left him in waves of dense, bright purple bloodlust. His laughter breached the roar of the crowd, silencing everyone. “Go on,” he moaned, “do it, _kill me! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You had him. You were so close. Your blades broke his skin, trails of burgundy blood pooling in his jugular notch. He hissed as you pressed deeper, the excitement in his voice so palpable you could reach out and grab it. You slid the blades across his shoulders, thick gashes about a centimeter deep spilling his blood, staining the concrete. “No.” You blinked a few times, watching the panic in his eyes turn into blind hysteria. “N-no.” You gulped, looking away. Both daggers pierced his shoulders, the force of the blows cracking the concrete underneath them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hisoka let out a manic sound, amalgamating a laugh, scream, cry, and a moan in one ear-deafening pitch. “Fine then,” he sputtered, and he snapped his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________You couldn’t see what he did, but you felt it. A sharp blow to the back of your head. The roaring crowd trickled to silence. You stumbled in place, knees cracking into the concrete. You fought to stand, your elbows buckling. “That wasn’t enough?” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Impressive.” Your eyes felt swollen, your vision peppering. You turned your head, nose connecting with his knee, and you slumped to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The tapping of someone's shoe was the first thing you remembered. You twitched, tried to move, but you couldn’t. _Is this death? _You wondered. _Am I close to death? How do I know? How am I supposed to know? _You could feel your heart beating. _Well that’s a good sign at least. _You wiggled your toes, wincing at the pins and needles feeling. “Good,” a distant voice spoke, “she’s awake.” You inhaled deeply, coughing wetly, body lurching forward. You let out a breathy gasp, flinching when a hand wiped below your mouth. “Be gentle, she probably doesn’t remember who you are. She’s lucky she didn’t need surgery.” The voice faded in and out, and you closed your eyes again._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Desert eyes were mere inches from your face when you woke up for real. They pulled back, and then you saw a head of bright pink hair. Then a face painted tear and a face painted star. Calloused, manicured hands held your own. Someone spoke, talking about you, and you tried to listen, your eyes closing. They said your name in a caring, romantic lilt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Hi-so-ka?” You spoke through a cough, your tired voice raspy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m here. You’re okay.” _That’s not Hisoka. He doesn’t talk like that. _You ripped your hand from the imposter, shutting your eyes and turning your head and body away. He said your name a few more times. “Look at me, _please look at me. _” you opened your eyes, wincing as hands came close to your face._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“We aren’t here to hurt you. I’m your doctor. He’s your husband.” _Husband?! _You sat up, the doctors hands pressing your shoulders. “Miss, miss! You need to calm down, you suffered a concussion, you need to take it easy.” You tried to push him off, caught in a web of hospital tubes. You fisted them by the handful, tearing them off your arms only to cover your ears as various screens wailed. “Miss, please calm down before you hurt yourself!” Through the pain and screaming, you freed yourself from the wiring, jumping from the bed. Bare feet slapped against cold tile, your ungainly arms trying to cover yourself with the too-short hospital gown.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Leave it to me, doctor.” The other man's voice called out, and in your blurred vision, he stalked closer. Your weak punches did nothing as his hands wrapped around your waist and cradled the back of your neck. The familiar taste of sugar and whiskey coated your tongue, and your eyes focused. Hisoka was kissing you. He was _here _. You softened against him, clumsy fingers finding purchase in his shirt as he sighed into your mouth. “There’s my girl,” he pecked your lips, smiling as you whined when he pulled away. “I believe she’s okay now, just a bit disoriented is all.” Hisoka stroked the hair at your temple.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Very well, anyway.” Hisoka sat back down, placing you on his lap, hand drawing idle figures along the notches of your spine. The doctor began dumping information on you, but you could care less about what he said. All you saw was Hisoka. He was _here _, more importantly, he was your _husband _, apparently. It felt like forever before the doctor left, telling you to “please take it easy, drink water, and get lots of rest” before leaving you and Hisoka alone._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“My apologies, little spade,” he began. He moved you back to the hospital bed, covering you in blankets before he sat back down. “They wouldn’t let me in unless we were somehow related. I presume they saw the fight between us a couple days ago.” Your mind ached, heart lurching at his words. _Days?! Just how long were you asleep for? _“I was left with no choice.” You nodded slowly. “How’re you feeling? Shall I get you something? Would that be okay?” He gestured to the water bottle sitting on your side tray, and you shook your head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“No, I’m fine. Thank you. What happened after the match? The last thing I can recall is hitting the floor.” Hisoka shuffled awkwardly. “Hisoka?” You asked again. “ _What. Happened? _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He chuckled. “It’s rather humorous, actually,” you said his name, and he met your eyes. “My win was renounced.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“What? Why?” You sat up, leaning in to hear him speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“I think it’d be better if you saw for yourself.” Before you could say anything, Hisoka reached beside himself and brought out a small remote. He clicked the power button, pointing it at the flat screen in front of your hospital bed. His hands were trembling as he shuffled through the channels, going to the recordings and seeing your name versus his. He clicked it, turning down the volume a few notches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________It opened up to the announcer before panning to both of you entering the arena. You stayed silent, watching your and his moves. Your fighting style was a death waltz, your bodies moving in sync with each other, as if it was meant to be. The announcer described you as lovers-turned-rivals, unknowing how your match up became the complete opposite. You bit the skin of your cuticles in concentration, idly noticing how Hisoka’s leg bounced anxiously. You spent a moment paying attention to the crowd's reactions. You watched as Hisoka dealt the final blow, and you flinched involuntarily. You recognized the weapon; your own dagger pierced the back of your skull. You watched yourself fall, watched as you searched on your hands and knees for him, watched as you tried, and failed, to stand. Watched as Hisoka kicked you in the nose, not quite breaking it. The camera zoomed in, focusing on your cut and bloody face. Beside you, Hisoka grew more anxious, his eyes flicking between you and the screen, hands interlocked and covering his mouth. The referee marched to Hisoka, raising his wrist and declaring him the victor, and floor holder. You watched as the medical crew was ushered up, taking a look at Hisoka before moving to you. One of the medical professionals on the scene touched your hand, and Hisoka threw a card, slicing the man's throat. You gasped, watching the crimson waterfall stain his uniform. Hisoka’s eyes had turned into slits, a telltale sign of unquenchable bloodlust. They tried to hold him back, but you could see he used his nen to put them against each other. They fought back, to no avail. When everyone was down, Hisoka walked to your unconscious body, squatting down to place a hand under your head and neck, and under your knees, lifting you up. The camera switched perspectives, showing his face as he rested your head in the crevice of his neck and shoulder. He was smiling, but tears were streaming down his face, ruining his makeup. You watched as he bit his lip to keep from sobbing, chin quivering in the now silent arena. The camera panned to his back, showing your feet slightly swaying in the air as he walked, before turning black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He switched the television off, and you took a few minutes to think about what you just saw. Hisoka wiped his hands over his hair, and you decided to speak up. “You got disqualified to _protect _me?” You asked. Your voice raised towards the end, eyes blinking slowly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“I-” he stammered. His voice cracked. _Why the fuck was he crying? _“I didn’t know what else to do.” _Walk away and forget about me. That was the agreement. _He was shattering to a million pieces in front of you, the guilt of his actions tearing at his conscience. He was silent for a while, before finally speaking up. “It was the least I could do,” he said your name softly, sweetly. “I thought I killed you.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“You fucking _idiot _!” You slammed your hands on the hospital bed sheets, ripping them off your body. “You’re so full of shit!” You marched over to him, landing a solid smack on his cheek. “What the fuck!” _You’ll regret that later. _Yeah sure, you’ll worry about that when the time comes. Hisoka stood up, towering over you. “I’m not supposed to mean anything to you, Hisoka!” You declared. Your cheeks were hot, and the veins in his neck protruded. _You do. You mean so much to him. _But it’s not like he could’ve just told you that. “We had a deal!” You screamed._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________“I could care less about the fucking deal!” He bit back at you with just as much anger. His mind was racing, he wanted to say so many things. You turned away from him, finding a bundle of your clothes on the floor by your bed. He said your name, “listen to me, you need to heal.” _If you’d finished me off in the first place I wouldn’t have to worry about healing _, you thought. You chose to ignore him as he kept talking. You didn’t want to see his face anymore. You knew if you did you’d just want to kiss him. Your bottom lip quivered. _He’s just a rival. Nothing more. _Why couldn’t you believe that? You were trembling, your pulse was in your ears._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________You got dressed in silence, fumbling around, due to the medications, sliding on your shoes when Hisoka said your name again. “Shut up and get out of my sight.” Hot tears ran down your face when he refused to move. You didn’t mean it. He knew you didn’t. You were just angry. The one time in his life he was serious about a fight with you, he fucked it up by letting his emotions cloud his judgement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Little spade?” You hiccuped, sobbing angrily, gripping the railing of the hospital bed. He walked behind you, kissing your shoulder blade. Your mind crumbled, giving in. You lurched forward from the force of your own sobs. You were finally coming to terms with your emotions. Your feelings were a clusterfuck too, for that matter. His arms wrapped around your body in concern, holding you, making sure you wouldn’t fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Hisoka. Please.” _I can’t do this anymore. _What started off as a competitive rivalry between two examinee’s blossomed and created a garden where flora was deemed impossible to flourish. Yet, through fate and determination, you managed to make it work. You made it work despite everything telling you it shouldn’t, and a part of you regretted ever following that path. “Our deal, do you remember it?” You sniffled, wiping your nose with the back of your hand. He nodded, wiping his eyes with his palms. “Death didn’t work, so what do you choose?” Your eyes were cold, devoid of emotion. _Had you grown tired of him? _Hisoka was put in his place. Maybe he was wrong about you, though if that were the case, you wouldn’t have reacted. Throughout _all _of this, if you didn’t want it, you would’ve communicated that._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________You met his gaze, yellow flame burning in the furnaces of tear stained eyes. “I’m going to keep going. I’m going to kill you as many times as it takes.” You nodded, looking down. His words tore you apart, but that’s how things have to be now. He was the hunter, and you the prey. Hisoka said your name. “Don’t make me find you.” He turned, walking past you. He rocked into your shoulder as he left, making you wince. He hated how quickly he paused, almost turning back to check on you before he shook his head and continued walking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

Things were now like they were before the hunter exam. Hisoka’s existence was now a pinprick of a memory, repressed deep in your mind. You did as he said, you ran away. You took up jobs overseas, search and rescues, assassinations, anything it took to distance you from his wrath. Hisoka never tried to find you, but he couldn’t ignore your existence. Even when you weren’t there _physically _, he still felt you. He felt you in the changing seasons. When a ray of sun danced across his skin, a snowflake drifted into his room from the open window, or when he saw a bundle of wisteria crawling up the phantoms hideout.__

__Hisoka had parted from the troupe, doing his own work, making money and making a living defending the floor of Heavens Arena. He hated to admit it, but he missed you. He missed your touch, laughter, eagerness to learn, your aggressive tenacity. Thinking back to what Chrollo had said months before, _she was a good match for you _, he wanted so badly to say how wrong Chrollo was. How, like himself, he had misjudged your character. But he couldn’t deny it. Chrollo was right. You were his _perfect _match._____ _

______Were. That had changed now. Maybe you’d moved on to that sparring partner you told him about, maybe you actually started _living _. The thought made him sick. Around him, the air was dry and warm, the sun's heat drying the caked blood that coated his arms. The horizon was painted in shades of cinnamon and copper, accented by beige sands in the distance. He couldn’t remember the name of the place. He couldn’t recall what business brought him here, why he should be here, but here he was nonetheless.___ _ _ _ _ _

________You wiped the sweat from your brow, the sun's rays bearing down on you agonizingly. The heat caused visions to appear, mirages painting themselves on the cobblestone roads. In the distance, your destination; a small city wrapping around a plateau, bordering the base of a mountain. At your current pace, it would take another few hours, maybe a day to get there, but the heat exhausted you, making the path feel longer. Luckily there were outposts placed every five miles, check-in spots with a small diner, a motel with five rooms, and a public spring and washroom. Night fell, and you welcomed the cooler temperatures. The desert wasn’t your favorite place, but the trek was nice and the paycheck was worth it. Your feet trudged through endless sand dunes, the main road partially buried in certain spots, but the path was obvious. Hours later, the distant bleating of goats and camels brought you to the edge of the city. A month's work of traversing through a desert, nearly getting eaten, stolen, and sniped, had finally reached fruition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________You showed your hunter ID to the clerk at the hotel you were staying at, and she thanked you, handing you a key to a higher floor. You passed levels by the ten’s, rising well into the one hundredth floor. When you passed the one-fiftieth floor, a rush of cold air greeted you. _Air conditioning. _You sighed, allowing your head to fall back against the far wall. Your room was, to no surprise, desert themed, painted in champagne and beige tones. Your belongings clattered to the floor, the holsters of your blades following not long after. You don’t remember if you ever bothered taking your clothes off. Once you flopped onto the velveteen mattress, you were gone to the world.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hisoka browsed the stalls of a marketplace, looking for a shortsword with the insignia of an inverted cross. None of the previous stalls had them, but there was a stall he was making his way towards that he felt would have it. Merchants tried to sell him baked goods and pastries, jewels, weapons, none of which he desired. The final booth was at the end of the hall, dark energy wafting around it, someone's nen. “Good day,” Hisoka began in as persuasive a voice he could manage. “I’m attempting to find the location of this sword.” He held up his phone, showing the screen to the bedraggled merchant. “I was hoping you would have it, but” taking a look across the merchants table, he sighed, “it appears I was mistaken.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” the merchant croaked, “we _did _have it, not too long ago actually. A girl bought it a few hours ago. Went that way,” the merchant pointed southwest, towards an outreach area. “She seemed insistent on having it, good luck trying to buy it from her.” Hisoka groaned. _Very well. _How typical, another side route. Hisoka trekked the beaten path, walking into the unknown._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A week had passed since you first arrived at the desert, here, you easily made four times the amount you did in Yorknew. All you had to do was show a little skin and give them a smile and the money practically spilled over your fingertips. You might consider staying here just for the money, but you missed the bustling city, high crime, high stakes, noise, it was enthralling. Unlike the nights in Yorknew, the desert was silent, and eerily so. You preferred nightfall over daytime, both for temperature and atmosphere. Daytime hindered your stealth, but allowed you to see well, and nightfall was the complete opposite. Luckily most of the crime stayed within the city, and it wasn’t too far off from where you resided. The window of your suite overlooked the desert you’d come from, distant lights of another city flickering like a beacon of hope. You heard muffled thumping, flinching from the suddenness. You waited. It was methodical, coming from your left. A girl, and a few other people. The recognition hit you like a slap to the face, and you covered your mouth, trying not to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hisoka climbed into the elevator, caked in sweat, dirt, and blood. Though he was unsure if it was his or someone else's. He’d like to think the latter, though. Only one person ever managed to land a hit on him. _Damn it _, he cursed himself. He needed to stop thinking about you. You were a plague. You were death, following his every footstep, waiting for a wrong move. The air conditioning kicked on, and he let out a long huff of air. When he got to his room, he undressed, leaving everything in a pile where he stood. He walked forward, opening a door and enveloping himself in steam.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was a cliff southeast of the suite you stayed in, often used by young lovers on first dates, or experienced lovers finalizing their commitment, overlooking the city and the people. But many hunters in the area used it like you were now, scouting incomers and crime situations. Behind you, a couple yards away, were stray dogs feeding on the carcass of some wild animal. Within a yard of yourself, you enclosed yourself in nen, letting your eyes close for a brief moment. Sand shuffled behind you, and you were met with a strong gust of wind. Your eye peeked open, listening to the sounds behind you before making your move. Something rushed into your nen circle, causing your eyes to snap open. You winced at the sting in your shoulder. In front of you, the eighth of spades stuck out of the tree bark. _Hisoka. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hisoka went back to the merchant the previous day, asking for a description of the girl who’d taken the multimillion dollar sword with the inverted cross insignia. At the merchant's description, Hisoka paled. He’d described _you _. After all this time, Hisoka thought he would’ve forgotten how you looked. _Have you changed? _If so, how? The merchant went off about you, gushing about your body, your face. Yes, this was _definitely _you. Hisoka thanked him, waiting until a moment later, when he turned his back, using a card to slit the man's throat as he disappeared into the crowd. Hisoka pursued you all over again, and he was brought back to his experiences after the hunter exam. Unlike before, you’d learned to cover your trails. If he wasn’t hunting you for sport, he would've been proud. The sun shone overhead, just past midday. You were in an open area, legs crossed over themselves. He wondered what you were doing. Your skin glistened in the light, it was glowing and healthy, tanned. Hisoka squatted cautiously. You hadn’t sensed him, to his knowledge. He locked his sights, aimed, and took fire._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________You watched the card in what felt like slow motion. It hit the tree, the sound of it cutting the bark cracked like lightning. You turned to face him, as he walked out from his hiding place. “Ah,” you dodged another card, “we meet again,” Hisoka said your name as if he was greeting an old friend. He bowed, extending both hands, splaying his fingers so you could see his lack of tricks. The blade between your shoulders hummed, practically vibrating against you. Your hands gripped the handle, unsheathing it. Hisoka could only stare at the beautiful metal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was shined to a gloss, with _MORS VINCIT OMNIA _etched along the spine. _Death always wins _. The blade belonged to the Zoldyck family, the father specifically. It was said to harness his own energy, for a small price. He didn’t know what that price was, all he was told was that it was a family secret. Whatever it must’ve been, you seemed to handle its stress rather easily. It’s as if you didn’t even _know _about its power. Or you’d gotten so strong in the years since you were last together that the sword’s power undermined your own. The blade cut through the air in precise strokes, a faint smoke wafting after every movement. You wielded it as if it were weightless, a feather between your fingertips. You twirled it around your wrist, letting go of the hilt and allowing momentum to swing the sword over your fingers. A dark ring cut through the air after the blade’s movements, acting like a wind tunnel and shooting a violent gust of wind in your direction. As the wind appeared, your feet left the ground, allowing yourself to move with its power. When your feet touched ground again, a broad smile danced across your face._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Yeah,” you agreed with a laugh. Despite his shocked expression, he still attacked you, tossing his cards towards your legs. You sliced his cards in half, your thigh stinging with the damage it would’ve caused. “Long time, no talk.” You kept your blade moving, close to your chest, nen humming around it. Hisoka held up one card, the queen of diamonds, you noticed, before closing his hand. When he opened it, you saw a second card, the six of clubs. He flexed his wrist, turning two into four, the ace of diamonds and the jack of spades added into the collection on his palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Indeed,” he watched in amazement as you wielded the sword, deflecting his attacks. “That sword,” he gestured to it, “To my understanding, that belongs to the Zoldyck family. Said to be very powerful.” He tried desperately to catch you off guard. “So why does someone like _you _have it?” Venom dripped from his voice, and he watched as you rolled your eyes. _Damn it. _You really had changed. You were harder to break. _What a shame. _Now he has to work twice as hard to break you._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________You laughed, genuinely laughed. “Always the comedian, aren’t you, Hisoka?” You paced in a circle around one another. “You’re correct. This belongs to the Zoldyck family. Though it feels just like any regular sword to me.” Hisoka scoffed, baffled by your arrogance. “As to the whole ‘ _someone like me _’ comment,” you held up finger quotations as you spoke. “Forgive me if I’m overstepping, but do I sense _jealousy _, Hisoka?” Fire burned in his yellow eyes, your words only stoking the flames. He lashed out, disappearing in a puff of smoke before reappearing behind you, the sting of his card pressing into your throat made you swallow. _Just like old times. _You laughed to yourself. “Ooh, that struck a nerve, didn’t it?” You giggled. Hisoka’s hand snaked your waist, barely brushing over it. _Was he that desperate? _“Distractions won’t work,” you tried to remove his arm, but the card buried in your neck pressed deeper, breaking the skin. The uncomfortable sensation of a single drop of blood slowly trailing down your chest made you shift your footing. Hisoka brought his hand up, taking the drop of blood hostage on his fingertips._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“You always did look pretty when you bled for me, little spade.” His hand trailed into your shirt, the pads of calloused fingers expertly finding your nipple. He pinched it gently at first, and you bit your tongue. He pinched harder, eliciting a groan from your lips. “There she is,” he sighed, fingers smoothing over your hardened bud. “You know I hate being rough with you, don’t you?” He crooned. _That’s a fucking lie _, you thought. “Can’t you just be my good little girl and-” he was cut off by a cough, your elbow cracking the ribs on his left side.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________You escaped the confines of his grip, fixing your shirt. “If you want the sword, go get it,” you pointed to where it laid, dormant and slightly buried in sand. He couldn’t see that your nen was humming around it. He didn’t need to know that it was passed with a blood oath, and he definitely didn’t need to know what happened to the people other than you who managed to put their hands on it. He looked skeptical. You ushered him. “Go on. It’s just a sword.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Is it?” He tested. “Pick it up for me, then.” You shrugged, dropping your guard and moving toward it. He’d seen you wield it before, so you wondered why he asked you to do it again. He watched you pluck it from the ground, twirling it in the air before holding it out to him. He tried to grab it, but every time he got close, his hand grew warm. He huffed in annoyance, gripping the hilt forcefully and ripping it out of your grasp. His lips curled in a cruel smile, and he switched it between his hands. He tried to let it go, but it clung to his fingers. “Oh?” He said aloud. You hid a smirk behind a closed fist. _This was always the best part. _Before Hisoka had the chance to say anything else, a black ring enclosed him, and in a split second, the sand within the ring shot skyward, bulleting down on top of him. When the sand had settled, Hisoka was on all fours, coughing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________“What’s wrong?” You asked with faux concern. “Didn’t you know that this sword is blood bound?” You grabbed a handful of his hair. “Looks like _someone _didn’t do their research.” You kicked sand in his face, roughly letting go of his hair. The sword fell from his hands and shifted in the sand. A couple feet away, you spied the edge of the cliff. “Sorry you’re not worthy,” you shrugged, picking it up from below him, “I’m sure you’ll prove yourself in due time.” The two of you picked up fighting as if it were second nature, throwing hits and dodging attacks. It felt good, in a way, to be fighting him. He was always so methodical, carefree, unexpected. It’s a nice change from what you’ve been doing these past few years.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________Through the course of the fight, Hisoka grew more impressed with you. Your ability to harness nen, and to fight with different nen abilities, was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. You’d landed a few good hits on him, and he even complimented you on them a couple times. And even more shocking, there were times when you completely had him beaten. He couldn’t recall how long it lasted, only noticing that when it ended, the sun was closer to the horizon. Once again, he prevailed. You just weren’t skilled enough yet. “This should come as no shock to you,” he said your name. For the first time, it felt foreign to him. Despite knowing you for so long, your name felt like the name of a stranger on his tongue. He panted silently. He didn’t want you knowing how much you’d exhausted him. You, on the other hand, made it blantantly obvious how exhausted you were. It was cute. _You _were cute. _What was he thinking? _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Fuck off, Hisoka,” you panted with a smile. “You know if you hadn’t done that one thing I would’ve kicked your ass fair and square.” Now it was his turn to laugh. “I’m serious, asshole!” You threw sand at him, and it only made him laugh harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“I’m sure,” he jested. “You’re just lucky I let you go with your life.” You blew air through pursed lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________“Yeah, _okay _,” you laughed. Hisoka walked closer to you, picking you up by the neckline of your shirt.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________“I’m cancelling our deal.” By the look of your frown, you must’ve forgotten. “I’m no longer going to kill you. I-” he let you drop to the sandy floor. “I want to take you in. As my own.” You looked up at him with wide eyes. He continued speaking, pacing in front of you, talking about your history, how he felt, and why he felt the ways he did. You argued, trying to cut it off. You said you couldn’t _possibly _go through with it. Not with what happened with you and the troupe. Hisoka said your name. “That’s where you’re wrong. They _insisted _I go back to you. Chrollo, he-” Hisoka went on, talking about what Chrollo had said to him, and you tried to keep your distance. As he spoke, Hisoka was drawn to you, gravitating closer and closer. The lack of proximity ignited all your repressed emotions. Feelings you spent years locking away, only for them to come back in the sharp scent of sugar and whiskey._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________You wanted another way, another chance. But this was it. His decision was final. You looked behind yourself, the cliff’s edge was only a few feet away. You were running out of room. Out of time. “Hisoka,” you said his name in a rush. “We can’t go through with this. Surely you know that.” He asked why. “Because-” _were you really about to say this? Was it finally time to put the spotlight on yourself and confront your feelings? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________“Well?” He prompted. You tried to speak, opening and closing your mouth like a fish out of water. “Oh, I see.” Hisoka was an idiot for ever thinking you felt the same. This was all a game to you, _you _were using _him _. “Fine then. This won’t hurt me as much anymore.” One of your daggers manifested in his hands. He walked closer to you, and the heel of your shoe nudged the cliff edge._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________“Hisoka, I love you!” You had tears in your eyes. You were overcome with emotion, your body stiff as you kept talking. “God, do I love you.” Your heart was bursting at the seams. You didn’t know what to say next. “I don’t think that ever went away. The time elapsed, and my feelings never changed. It felt like the more distant you were, the harder I fell. _That’s _why we can’t do this Hisoka. We’re both attracted to the danger the other person holds, and, somehow, that grew into something more.” He took a few steps back from you, watching your mouth move but never bothering to pay attention to your words. _You loved him. _So he was right, you _did _share his feelings, by why didn’t you ever reciprocate them?_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________You watched as bright pink hair twinkled like small flames in the sunset sky in front of you, accented by coral shades of pink and lilac. His tear-filled gaze met yours, though you could barely focus on it, it was filled with heavy emotions; deep seeded love, love that had been burning for you like the flames of a thousand hells, pure, seething anger, mistrust, doubt, even a dash of hatred. You blinked away tears, trying to get a clear view of him as he moved closer. “A deal’s a deal,” he spoke monotonically. “You of all people should know that.” You _did _know that. You made the deal, but when it came to light, you cowered. He said your name, and the usual lilt in his voice brought an onslaught of fresh tears streaming across your cheekbones. The air was cold, nipping harshly at your skin. Shaky fingers rubbed at your eyes, and you hadn’t had the chance to blink before you caught sight of Hisoka pacing before you. “Come now, spade. There’s no need for tears.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________Hisoka walked closer to you, and you stood there, helpless against the ledge. “I-I already told you. I don’t want to go through with it anymore.” You stammered, your hands twitching by your sides. “I’m calling it off, Hisoka.” Despite your nerves, your back steeled, body locking in place as he walked towards you, heeled shoes clicking and sinking into the hard sand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________“Oh?” He spoke with a chuckle. “Is that so? And here I was, hoping we’d at least get one final moment together before I had to kill you.” He laughed shortly, and you hated how your heart warmed at the sound. Hisoka was revolted by how quickly and how capable his emotions were at changing. On the outside, he was calm, his usual self, _the self he was before he ever met you, that is _. On the inside, he was hysterical, manic, he was screaming and crying and irrational.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________“I love you, Hisoka,” you breathed out. “I don’t know if being together would be good for either of us. I’m grateful for everything you’ve taught me, truly. But it’s in both of our best interests to stop this now, before it's too late.” You felt your body relax. In your mind, someone was knocking. You huffed slowly, breathing out through your nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________“How could you _possibly _know what interests me?” Your name fell off his tongue in a vile tone. You didn’t, that was true. But you knew he felt the same for you, and that was all you needed. The knocking in the back of your mind persisted, and for a brief moment, you felt calmed by its presence.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________“We’re _rivals _, Hisoka. We aren’t supposed to fall in love with each other. We’re supposed to hate each other’s guts and fight like our lives depend on it.” You let out a nervous sound, mixing a laugh and a sigh. You stepped back, allowing your foot to hang over the ledge. “I’m scared, Hisoka. I’m confused, nervous.” You let out another nervous laugh. “I didn’t think I’d ever get this far. I got a hunter's license because I wanted to explore the world, see everything I could, take risks that sane people wouldn’t dare think about. I never expected to fight you, I never expected to keep running into you. And I _certainly _didn’t expect to fall in love with you.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________________________________Your feet left the cliff ledge, wind rippling your clothes. The knocking stopped. The door opened, and death appeared. He was tall, pale, with face painted makeup and bright pink hair. He outstretched a hand your way, long thin fingers accented by sharp, manicured nails. You wanted to take it. To hold on and never let go, but something prevented you from doing that. You were still living, _falling to your death _, but still alive.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________Hisoka watched you fall. He was frozen in place out of fear and shock. Then he relaxed. He found it noble how you would admit your feelings and die before you could act on them, but another, deeper part of him stung. _She did that on her own, Hisoka. It’s not your problem. _He turned away from the cliff, trembling. His heart felt light, and he could feel all the muscles in it squeezing and contracting. _Just walk away. _He needed to walk away. He had to. So why wasn’t he? Your confession pulled at him in ways he wasn’t used to. He turned back to the cliff edge. He pictured what your face looked like right now, eyes closed, body limp. His palms were sweating. He couldn’t see straight. His fingers were twitching, aching, but he couldn’t place why. He found it difficult to walk away, and then he realized he couldn’t._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________“Damn it,” he said your name. He grit his teeth, yellow eyes glinting from the light of the sun. He willed his bungee gum to activate. The pink substance rippled from his fingers, and he stuck it to the ground. He concentrated his nen to the bottom of his shoe, walking to the edge of the cliff. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leapt. You were a couple yards below him. Watching you now hurt more than when he imagined it. Your tear stained face looked calm in the chaos, you looked at peace. He almost didn’t want to save you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________In your mind, death was still standing in front of you, hand outstretched in welcome. Outside the realm of your conscience, there was another sound billowing in the raging winds. You looked at death, watching his lips curl into a smile. “Not yet, my dear.” _Wait. _you tried to call out, _come back! _“Come back when you’re ready.” You watched as death turned away from you, tears falling down your face. He disappeared in a cloud of white mist, and your eyes snapped open._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________He struggled to find you. He could barely manage a squint with the force of the winds. He pushed his right arm out, struggling to grab the rippling fabric of your shirt. He stretched farther, finding solace in the fabric as he clutched onto it. Despite the pressure crushing his lungs, he exhaled, shoving your body into his own. The impact of Hisoka’s body hitting yours made your entire body short circuit. You blacked out for a while, and Hisoka used this time to wrap his arms around you. The wind sped around your bodies, nearly flattening you under the pressure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________“Hisoka?” You choked out after you regained consciousness. You could feel his heat against your upper torso, followed by the sensation of his arm curling behind your waist. You risked a glace, your eyes slowly peeking open to see the cliff you’d jumped from had completely vanished into the clouds. You let out a gasp, your arms moving to clutch behind his neck. They found their home buried in the thickets of his hair, and you inhaled as much as you could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________He let out a chuckle beside you. “Don’t worry, little spade, I’ve got you.” A couple more feet, and your movements became reversed. His bungee gum brought your bodies to the top of the cliff, and it takes a moment before you gathered the strength to let go. Hisoka comforted you, stroking the middle of your back as you sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked you gently, waiting for you to catch your breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________“I’ll go with you, Hisoka.” You spoke barely above a whisper, and he pulled you back, gripping your shoulders and looking at you. His brow quirked, and you nodded. “Yes. I mean it.” Your face blushed, and he tilted your chin to meet his gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________________________________________“I believe you. But I want you to _truly _think about this. Sleep on it if you have to.” He kissed your forehead, and he walked to the hotel you were staying at. He opened the elevator door for you, allowing you to walk under his arm as he walked in behind you. “What floor are you on?” He asked, gesturing to the hundreds of hotel floor buttons.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________“265.” He let out an exasperated sigh, pressing the button and allowing the mechanism to carry you upward. When the air conditioning kicked in, you both shared a relieved sigh. He walked you to your suite, taking your card and unlocking and opening the door for you. He kissed you on your forehead, then your lips, mumbling into you and rubbing your nose with his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________________________“I’m being serious. Think about it. _Really _think about it. Get back to me in the morning. I’m suite 310 on the 250th floor.” He left you alone then, watching as you closed and locked the door. He stepped back with a breath, every footstep away from you physically drained him, but he needed a serious answer from you. He wanted a life with you, because with you, he felt _alive _. For the first time in a long time. And that wasn’t something he wanted to give up._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

The darkness of night bore heavily on both of your minds. You were supposed to be sleeping, but rest never found you. Hisoka felt too restless to sleep, kept awake by the regrets of his own conscience. _Why did he hesitate? _He didn’t want you to die. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. So why did he almost let you? Without either knowing, you both got out of bed, got dressed, and left your rooms in search of the other.__

__The hallways were dimly lit, soft and ambient, but it was hard to tell what lurked in the distance. You kept your hand along the right side of the wall, peeking over your shoulder every few doors to make sure you weren't being followed. Hisoka had forgone his usual heels, instead slipping into some flat-footed shoes. He clung to the left wall of the hallway, using his nails to drum the tacky desert themed wallpaper. Your mind was made up, your decision evident. You were the floor above his now, glacially making your way to him._ _

__Something, or rather, _someone _moved in the distance of either person. Hisoka watched as a figure lurked on his side of the wall. And you watched as someone crept, almost squatting, along your side of the wall. Neither of you knew the other person's plans, but you still walked forward. Hisoka could smell you once you were a couple yards away, your silhouette just _barely _emerging from the shadows. Wisteria and cherry blossoms, a scent he’d come to miss in the years since your departure. On your end, you could smell his cologne; sandalwood, leather, and caramel wafting from the distance._____ _

______The two of you crept closer to each other, your hand on the wall and the other outstretched in front of you. Without realizing, you both were keeping the same pose. His nails brushed against your own, and you sighed, intertwining them and walking into his chest. “I’ve made my decision, Hisoka. I’m staying with you.” His hand on the wall wrapped behind your head, pulling you closer against him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you promising me that, or are you just saying it?” His tone was a mixture of serious, sultry, and cordial, taking your head by the cheek and pulling away to look at you in the dim lighting. “Be honest,” he said your name, a name he never wanted to forget, a name he wanted to sear into his mind and scar his memories. His aura blended and mingled with your own, not quite becoming one, but lingering _just barely _close enough to merge. “I want to hear you say it.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m not just saying it blindly. I mean it, Hisoka. I want to be yours, now and forever.” He stroked a finger over your face. He made an attempt to sate his ragged breathing, trying to match your breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Very well,” he swallowed thickly. “You know what comes next, I presume?” You nod with a silent chuckle, pulling your interlocked fingers up to his view. He moved so your back was against the wall, disconnecting all your fingers from his own until only your pinkies remained locked. He pressed your hand to his lips, and you followed the action with his own. He stepped closer, his nose brushing along your jawline._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your eyes flickered across his face, settling on his lips before meeting his glinting eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were getting eager,” he teased your name on his tongue, making you blush. You hid your face from him, and he tisked. “No, no. That won’t do. You want this, do you not?” You nodded, and his voice dropped a few octaves. “Good girl. Very well.” Hisoka used his nose to make you face him. When he pulled away again, you drew your lower lip between your teeth. You both leaned in, your tongues moving in sync to wet your lips, incidentally meeting in the middle. You pressed yourself against his chest, closing your pinky tightly around his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your tongues danced for what felt like hours. When you both pulled away, you were gasping for breath. You soon became a giggling mess underneath him, giddy and excited, and he found himself giggling with you. “Yeah? That good, hmm?” You nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. He smirked against your lips, his mouth opening and accepting your tongue for a second time. When you pulled away for a breath, he bit your lip, dragging you back into the kiss. Your name fell from his tongue in a gentle whisper, his name falling from yours in much the same way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Your gasps filled the empty hallway, and you spoke up. “We should probably go to a room, yours is closest, is that okay?” He kissed your temple in confirmation, taking you by your locked pinkies and leading you to his suite. You both all but _ran _down the hallway, giggling like lovesick teenagers as you took the stairs four at a time. When you got to his floor, he plucked you from the ground, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. His hands slid from your hamstrings to your ass and back again, keeping you supported as he walked. Your lips attacked his neck, claiming his flesh with teeth and tongue.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Your back clashed with the wooden door of his suite and he bit out a curse, fumbling to slide his card in the door single handedly. When it opened, he breathed out and pulled you into a kiss. The door shut and locked behind him, and you fell onto his mattress, the wooden bed frame creaking under your combined weight. The movements to take off your clothes were rushed, each of you desperate to feel the other up close and personal again. Your and his clothes were strewn all over the floor without care for your surroundings. He plastered himself on top of you, taking your hand in his. He kissed your fingertips, his hand guiding yours slowly down his neck, his collarbone, resting on his pectoral muscle. Your skin burned against his, and he watched as you took in his full body. “Feel me,” he bit his lip, watching your reaction. “Feel what you do to me,” he panted out your name as your thumb traced his nipple, “what you’ve _always _done to me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Your hand went to cup his hip, bringing his leaking cock close to your entrance. “Let me ride you, Hisoka,” you begged sweetly, and he was a fool not to oblige. His head landed on the fluffy pillows, hands dragging you over his hips and settling against your entrance. You placed a palm over his heart, feeling the tempo under your fingertips. You gasped in surprise as he slid inside you with ease. You always managed to forget how easily he turned you on, but your thoughts were interrupted by his hands on your hips, rocking you along his length. You bent forward, your free hand disappearing in the forest of fuschia locks and pulling Hisoka up by the handful. You breathed into each other’s open mouths, hips setting a furious pace on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His clawed nails teased your nipples, the carnal sin of his desires dripping from his tongue and onto your own. Hisoka’s hips thrust upward on their own accord, bruising your cervix and claiming you from the inside out. Your release took you by surprise only a short while later, causing Hisoka to hiss through his teeth as you slowed down. “You look so pretty bouncing on my cock,” his tongue darted onto your lower lip, his teeth nibbling on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That _is _my throne after all.” You nipped back at him, and he almost came from your words alone. He switched positions, wrapping your legs around his waist. His cock had slipped out, and you whined as he teased you with it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Is that so, little spade?” His cock slid over your entrance, pressing into it before pulling out. He repeated the action until your hips rose to meet him, a sign of your desperation. He teased you an inch at a time, watching your arousal pool between your legs, stringing together on your thighs. The slick, wet sound of his cock slapping your clit echoed around the room, causing Hisoka to laugh. “I’ll keep doing this until you say something, little spade.” _That was a lie. _He was trying _so _hard not to fuck you senseless, he knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to control himself, though he figured that would be the _last _thing you cared about. You begged him for more, dragging his lips against yours with a violent tug of his hair._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He was merciless. The force of his hips _rocked _the headboard. You tried to fight your screams, using the back of your hand to muffle them. Upon seeing this, Hisoka went harder _and _faster, and you were unable to stop them. He gripped your neck like a vice as his cock tore you open. His other hand groped your breast, pinching your hardened nipple as your back arched off the mattress. “That’s right,” he moaned, “take it.” You bit your lip, silencing your moans temporarily, only for them to come back with a vengeance as Hisoka forced your mouth open with the hand previously on your neck._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________His cheeks were almost as pink as his hair, damp tendrils curling around his temples. His brows were knit together and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch you unravel at his expense, he wanted you to know _he _was the reason for your breaking. In the moonlight, gold turned to bronze, the miniscule light from the window casting a sultry glow on his sex-dampened face. Your lips were parted, your moans, whines, and whimpers spurring Hisoka’s actions. “Hi-Hisoka, I-” he shushed you, fucking you deeper. You could no longer hide behind the safety of your hand, your moans becoming too loud to be muffled, not to mention Hisoka’s rage whenever you _did _attempt to muffle them._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You’re fucking mine now. And I want everyone in this surrounding area to know that.” He panted. His lips peppered down the skin of your neck, sharp canines drawing blood from your collarbones as he bit into you. Your back arched into the contact, desperate for more. “So fucking perfect.” He kissed his way back up your chest. He pulled out once more, letting his cock rest against your entrance. He marked along your neck, feeling the heat and desperation of your cunt try desperately to pull him back in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Your nails clawed his back, leaving deep red lines of agitation and sometimes even breaking the skin. He hissed, drawing his lip between his teeth. Your eyes crossed, and you tried to gain back your focus by blinking. “Hisoka, no more games. I need you, _please. _” You begged. You were too far gone to care about how pathetic you sounded, you wanted, _needed _to feel him again. One of his masterfully crafted hands traced the outlines of your muscle definition, nails _just barely _touching skin, causing the hairs on your body to rise. “Hisoka please, I need you.” You sobbed, quite literally, as you were overcome with sensation._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Good. Now say it again. I _might _just give in.” His cock throbbed, slowly leaking his arousal over your entrance. You bucked your hips, trying to grind on him, and he let out an aroused laugh. “You’re so _needy _, it’s cute.” His fingers had reached your cunt, spreading you open and pulling away to look. Your clit bounced tirelessly with need, voice drawing out in long, breathless pants as his fingers spread your slick around._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He buried himself inside you with his fingers, enjoying your submissive sounds of desperation. Hisoka’s sultry voice dipped in your ear, licking the shell before speaking. “You’ve got such a pretty cunt.” He reveled in the trembling moan you let out as his fingers pressed into that _spot _inside of you. Magenta curls tickled the skin of your torso as you watched him lower. He kept his gaze on yours, watching your reaction as his head came level to your cunt. He placed your legs, warm and trembling, over his shoulder, and you watched as his head dipped.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________The sound you let out as his tongue connected with your heat went straight to his cock, and Hisoka knew he had to hear it again. He lapped around your clit slowly, allowing his fingers to match his tongues pace. Your nails found his scalp, gently running through his hair, and he felt himself growl. The sound reverberated around your clit, exciting it further, and your hips jumped at the sensation. You were gasping his name, your core pulsing as you graciously accepted another one of his fingers, slowly curling upwards in search of that one spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________You needed him to keep going, your hands absentmindedly pressing his face deeper into your cunt. He allowed you to move his head, his tongue increasing speed alongside his fingers. His other hand gripped the base of his cock, pumping his shaft halfheartedly. He bent his head, using the tip of his tongue to swipe your clit at a new angle. Your body reacted to his touch, your hands pulling his face closer, your already trembling thighs beginning to lock. He felt your walls start to tighten, conflicted between wanting you to finish around his face or his cock. He chose the latter, pulling away from you with a hesitant sort of slurping sound. Tears were streaming down your face by now, and a full sob rattled behind your quivering lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________His cock made its way back inside you, abusing your sensitive spot as he moaned your name. He pressed your ankles into the pillow, your hand cupping his nape and drawing his face close to yours. You praised his name as if it were the gospel, his divine cock coaxing a plethora of curses from kiss-bruised lips. “That’s it, baby,” you nodded, “just like that.” His cock twitched inside of you. He wanted to hear you say it again. “Fuck, Hisoka,” you gasped openly, trying to keep your eyes on his own. Sweat had collected on his brow, his eyes furrowed shut as he tried to hold out. “Look at me, Hisoka. Let me watch you.” _He could’ve come on the spot. _You voice laved against his senses, trembling and becoming rushed as you neared your climax. “That’s it, baby. Don’t stop, _please don’t stop. _” You gasped his name when he sped up, your eyes staying locked on his own before crossing. Your walls clenched around him, followed by the slick sound of your release splashing against his hips._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He risked a glance, watching as your orgasm spread across his hips as he fucked you. _Look back up, look back up. _He tried to talk himself into doing it, but his eyes wouldn’t leave the sight. He fucked you until the pitch of your whines increased and you brought his face to meet yours. “Give it to me, Hisoka. I’m yours.” You panted, repeating the phrase to him with every thrust. His pace was unrelenting, speeding up inside your over sensitive walls before finding his own release buried deep inside you. _You were his. _And you _meant _it. His hips stilled, still inside you, as you collectively found your breath._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________He relaxed on top of you, allowing his head to rest in the junction of your neck. You faced him, your hand idly twirling his hair as you felt his body slack. _You needed to pee. _You tried to pluck his arm off of you, but he grumbled sleepily, pulling you close. “I’ll be right back,” you giggled, “I’ve gotta clean up.” He nodded, eyes still closed as he rolled off of you. He placed a kiss to your temple, mumbling an _I love you _and letting his fingers trace down your arm as you moved to leave. When you got back in bed, you slotted yourself against his back, closing your eyes, and letting the warmth of his body take you under._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

The sun glittered through the curtains the next morning, casting Hisoka in a soft honey glow. The light peeking through cast his hair in a bubblegum pink shade. His soft snores were muffled by the pillow, and you rubbed your eyes, turning to face him. Hisoka was sound asleep on his chest, his back rising and falling with calming breaths. The twelve legged spider tattoo with the red four on the thorax caught your attention, your hand having a mind of its own and tracing its outline. You were careful not to wake him, humming a melody to yourself until he woke up.

Hisoka could feel the feather light touches against his back, along his second skin as you traced a familiar pattern. He’d all but completely forgotten about the existence of the troupe tattoo between his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes, hoping you couldn’t tell he was awake. He wanted to listen to your humming some more, your soft voice coaxing him from slumber. He stirred under the sheets, the weight of your body pressing against his own, warm and inviting, caused him to shift. You shimmied a bit to give him more room, and in the light of the early morning sun, he would’ve thought you to be a deity. Your skin glistened with the glow of the previous nights events, and, as he looked closer, the marks he’d tainted your skin with had darkened into shades of plum and burgundy.

He looked down at himself, and was certain beforehand that he wasn’t much better off. _He was right. _You had claimed the others bodies in multiple ways, painting your lust onto the others empty canvas. The soft linen bedsheet draped your waist, and he chased the hills and valleys of the fabric, pulling you by the hip and placing a kiss to your lips. After a couple minutes, he pulled away with a satisfied groan. He laid on his back, pulling you to his chest and allowing your nude body to slot with his own.__

__“Did it hurt?” You tapped his shoulder, gesturing to the tatoo. He hummed, sitting up and pulling the second skin off his back. You gasped, watching as it turned into a white rag. “You know,” a smirk played at your lips, causing Hisoka to hum. “I was seriously about to ask _’oh my god how’d you do that’ _and then i remembered who I was talking to.” Hisoka rolled his eyes, turning on his hip so he caged you with his body.___ _

____“Careful what you say, little spade, I’m a dangerous man.” You quirked your brow in amusement. “This tattoo was a fake. In order to fight Chrollo, I had to gain his trust. The only way one could go about that would be to join the phantom troupe. Then,” he tossed the rag aside, letting it hit the floor with a dull _thump _. “Once I realized I couldn’t fight him; not because I was incapable, but because he was never interested, I decided he wasn’t worth it. Broken toys are of no use or importance to me.” You nodded sleepily, turning your head down to hide your yawn. “Ever since I left a couple years ago, I haven’t looked back. I’m just trying to keep moving forward at this point.”___ _ _ _

______“Where would you go?” You asked. He frowned, his lips pursed in concentration, before shrugging. “Do you want to hunt still?” He nodded, talking absently about where his ideal home would be, what it would be filled with. “Why not make a home in Yorknew City?” His eyes widened at the suggestion. _Make a home?! _“Don’t look so scared, Hisoka.” You rubbed his arm. “I’ve got fuck loads of money saved from hunting, I’m sure you’re the same,” you looked to him for confirmation, and he nodded, still deep in thought. “Why not move there? We can start _living _, Hisoka. We can have a wedding,” Hisoka looked down at your bare hand, then to his own, “maybe entertain the thought of a few futures down the line, get some pets,” you listed on, and the more you talked about it, the better it sounded._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is that something you’d want?” Hisoka said your name. He was worried about keeping you satisfied, about keeping you safe. Yorknew was pretty crime heavy, and he knew you could handle it, but he hated the idea of you in danger without him there to help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Anywhere is home, so long as I’m with you, Hisoka.” He blinked back tears, falling onto his elbows on top of you. Your bent knees rocked his hips side to side, pulling a smile from his stern features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Would you like that?” He asked, saying your name, tilting your face up to his. “Would you be happy living in Yorknew, with me.” You rolled your eyes, leaning up to press your lips against his. At the motion, his body sank on top of yours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes,” you nodded. “I’d love that, Hisoka.” He wrapped your legs around his hips, guiding you on top of himself. The bedsheet fell from your body, allowing Hisoka a full view of your torso. He let his hands trail your perimeter, smiling up at you as you leaned in to kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Splendid,” your lips connected briefly. “Let’s get started.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
